


The Storm Will Break (You’ll Step Outside to Feel It Shake)

by professorkumquat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Homeless Peter Parker, I’m messing with the timeline a little this takes place during CW tho, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, OMC is Peter’s foster dad at the beginning, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is 12, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony isn’t actually in the first chapter but trust me he’s coming, and then not compliant with most everything afterwards obviously lol, i think i’m over tagging ily all tysm, possible slight Stony later on or references to it but iron dad is the focus, references to child abuse and experimentation, some eventual codependency, they both get hugs, this is my first fanfic in forever take it easy on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorkumquat/pseuds/professorkumquat
Summary: “Every step that pounded against the pavement caused Peter’s heart to race faster, each sharp intake of breath burning fire through his lungs. Peter hated that he ended up here, that he was having to live his life on the run...”Peter Parker was orphaned at 4 years old, and then again at 11. Foster care was alright, that is until Peter’s foster dad finds out about his late night spider-related activities. Wanting to use Peter as a weapon, Peter is in danger of becoming a lab experiment and tool for evil. So, he runs.Tony Stark is watching his world fall apart. Stark Industries is doing fine, sure, Pepper is a wonderful CEO. The Avengers and Sokovia Accords is more than enough to send the billionaire spiraling. A new vigilante catches his eye and may be the answer to all of his prayers.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 90
Kudos: 233





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh this is the first time I’ve actually published a fanfiction in sooooo long lol. Sorry if this is a little ooc or anything-I mostly RP with my best friend so I’m used to a very specific dynamic so ahhhh. Lots of thanks to AshleyParker she helped me :3c I hope you enjoy!! lmk if the format is messed up !!

Every step that pounded against the pavement caused Peter’s heart to race faster, each sharp intake of breath burning fire through his lungs. Peter hated that he ended up here, that he was having to live his life on the run. It wasn’t fair, but Peter was trying to make the best of it-all for nothing. At 11 years of age, Peter had recently lost his aunt and uncle to a shooting at a bodega, a shooting Peter should have stopped. That was a can of worms Peter was trying to keep closed right now, though. 

Peter had since been shipped off to a foster home, turned 12, and very recently gained powers. Which brings him to his current predicament-running away from said foster home. Gaining powers was super cool, easily the coolest thing to ever happen to Peter, really. The adrenaline of that, though, was quick to wear off. Being a hero may have its perks, but being an enhanced individual came with its own unique set of challenges, some being that others saw you as nothing more than a threat, or a means to an end. After only a few short months of parading around as a vigilante, Peter was unfortunately caught by his foster father. It went very, very wrong. __

_“Peter,” Clark Morrow, Peter’s foster father, comes to him with a smirk on his chiseled face, “I know you’ve been lying to me.”_

_Peter cringes, Mr. Morrow hadn’t always been the warmest man. Neither was his wife, Kelly Morrow. This behavior was new, though, it had Peter feeling on edge and the hairs on the back of his neck upright. Regardless, Peter didn’t believe he had lied about much of anything. Well… except the whole Spider-Man thing._

_“Um… What do you mean, Mr. Morrow?” Peter asks, voice quiet and small. Peter inadvertently closes in on himself, shrinking as he stares up at the man. It wasn’t as though Peter couldn’t take him on, given his vigilante activities Peter could throw a punch and knock the man out. That wasn’t practical however, and would end Peter up in a group home or worse. So, not exactly the best solution to conflict. Peter wouldn’t want to hurt Mr. Morrow anyhow._

_Before Mr. Morrow even gives a reply, Peter feels a spike of anxiety and metal clasping around his wrists. Peter’s doe eyes widen, staring at the cuffs now holding his wrists together. They were hard to move, the metal strong and clearly meant for enhanced individuals. They were electric to some extent, thick and a blinking red light on the clasp._

_“Mr. Morrow?” Peter asks again, panicked. There was a weird feeling, a tightness in his chest that he hadn’t felt in months. The panic only grew with every shaky inhale._

_“I know you’re Spider-Man.” Mr. Morrow says, baring his teeth in a sinister grin._

_“No I’m not.” Peter defends, despite the obvious fact he had been caught. Mr. Morrow marches Peter down the hall and into the closet, fingers gripping into the thin shoulder under Peter’s Star Trek t-shirt.“Mr. Morrow?” Peter asks again, struggling against the cuffs. Clearly they took his powers away, or suppressed them somehow. Peter stumbles and fights, though he could feel himself growing weaker with every passing second. It was a terrible, sick feeling._

_“This is perfect, Peter. Absolutely perfect. When you got sick I knew,_ I knew _something was happening. That I just had to wait. And boy was it worth it.” Mr. Morrow says as he opens another door, one Peter never noticed. Nestled behind the coats and Christmas decorations. Mr. Morrow threw Peter down a ladder, the poor boy hardly able to catch himself before he’s rolling on the cold ground below him. Peter groans in pain, Something was definitely broken-wrist, it seemed. This new room was clearly some hidden lab area, full of supplies and surgical items. Mr. Morrow soon climbing down and pulling Peter back up to his feet before Peter could look much further._

_“This, Peter, is where magic will happen.” Mr. Morrow says, all but tossing Peter onto a surgical table. Peter’s blood ran cold, and he tries to sit himself up, tries to find a way out. Just because he didn’t have powers didn’t mean that Peter would take this lying down. Whatever this was, anyway._

_It seemed as though Mr. Morrow had all of this planned out, Peter’s best attempts getting him no where. The cruel man pushes Peter back down and straps him to the bed, the metal cuffs taken off but replaced with new ones, keeping him rigid and in place. There were metal cuffs on his ankles, wrist, and one on his neck too. It was awful. Peter’s heart raced, his chest was tight, panic was clouding his brain, even his vision. Or, perhaps, that was the lack of glasses that Peter would need without his powers._

_Honestly speaking, the next few days were blurred. Mr. Morrow had ran an IV, injecting Peter with a myriad of drugs. Peter also knows he had to run various experiments. Peter remembers running, remembers trying to fight (the useless flail of limbs, screaming and yelling and biting), stumbling and falling and other nearly torturous tests. Perhaps actual torture too-the man wanting to harvest bits of Peter, wanting to make sure he can study Peter’s DNA and mutations to the fullest. Peter wasn’t entirely sure why, something about an organization and wanting Peter’s power. That’s all Peter could figure out, not knowing much else. What Peter did know, though, was that he wasn’t going to continue being privy to this. Peter was going to get out of here or die trying, he wouldn’t become some sort of weapon or lab experiment. That much Peter could make sure of._

_So, as Mr. Morrow up straps Peter and starts to lead him towards the testing area, Peter surveys his surroundings and tries to will the drowsiness away. It was during these trials that Peter’s abilities slowly would come back to him, would start healing him and pushing the toxins out of his body. That Peter could think clearly, if only for mere seconds. Peter knew this was one of his only chances to escape-though, Peter would have to take Mr. Morrow by surprise. It wouldn’t be easy, but Peter thinks he knows the hallways well enough. Before Peter could be strapped back down, he throws his sluggish body into Mr. Morrow’s and runs for it._

_And run for it Peter does. Suddenly Peter’s feet are slamming against the laminate floor, each step causing Peter’s head to spin. Truth be told, Peter hasn’t any idea how he made it out. There’s yelling and crawling and blurs of shapes and colors, the drugs still coursing despite Peter’s body trying to process them away. Peter is so glad Mr. Morrow took the cuffs off. If Peter were caught he’d never get this chance again, that much he knew too._

_Thus, Peter isn’t caught._

_Peter’s face may not be plastered on windows and milk cartons, but that doesn’t mean no one is looking. In fact, Mr. Morrow has a personal investment in finding the boy, in making sure the hero is captured and smushed under his personal thumb. Therefore, needless to say, Peter spent a lot of time running and hiding. Not that his heroic duties went completely awry. In fact, Peter spent nearly all his time in his Spider-Man get up, given that he could climb and jump without people giving it too much of a second thought. It was also a lot less likely that they’d report Spider-Man than they would a homeless 12 year old boy. On the other hand, it put a target on his back, especially when it came to Mr. Morrow. The red and blue jumper standing out against the dark New York skyline._

Leading to now… 

Peter muttered under his breath as he shakes his wrist, desperately hoping that more webs would magically appear. Since Peter had been out of school for a couple weeks now he’d been unable to refill any web canisters and now it was biting him in the butt. Peter should’ve snuck in, he should’ve found some way to make more webs. Or, at the very least been conserving them more. Too late now. 

“Crap!” Peter nearly cries, panic’s long fingers gripping his racing heart in a vice. “No no no—” Peter gasps, quickly climbing up a wall and jumping onto another roof, his ankle twisting painfully and tripping the poor boy. Tears welled up in Peter’s eyes, though that isn’t enough to get him to give up. With a groan of pain, Peter pushes himself onto his feet, despite the fact he stumbled and nearly fell right back over. Peter didn’t even have time to look behind him, honestly Peter didn’t know who was chasing him, but he didn’t particularly want to find out. 

Up on the roof though… Peter should be safe, at least for a moment. Peter slows for a moment, his ankle throbbing and on its way to give out any moment. Peter had no other choice, he had to pause lest he collapse where he stood. That’s when the tell tale signs of an enemy sounded behind him. Peter’s breaths were hard, there was no way he could escape if his enemy could follow him this easy, this quickly. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t try. It sounded like wind and electricity were bellowing all at the same time, something akin to fire. Powerful. It sounded very powerful. Regardless, Peter closes his eyes tight to try and gain the courage to face this adversary. With a swallow and a spike of spidey sense, Peter turns around, wasting not a single second as a fist flies out.


	2. Enter: Tin Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it issssssss I hope this is alright!

“Leave me be!” Peter yells, balled up fist going to punch the stalker without second notice. There was a resounding sound of metal, Peter’s hand following his ankle in throbbing pain. Peter hisses, eyes opening wide to reveal none other than Iron Man hovering in front of him, the sound of repulsors becoming clear now that the immediate panic begins to subside.  


Peter had been running away from Iron Man.  


“Quite the punch you have there, Underoos.” Iron Man says, voice tinny and dripping with annoyance. Peter’s brows furrow under his dirty mask, mostly confused and in pain. Underoos? What kinda crap was that?  


“Iron Man?” Peter asks, voice cracking. Peter quickly tries to fix this, lowering his voice, almost comically, “Iron Man sir? What can I uh help you with uh sir?” Peter asks, bringing his hand up to his head in a salute.  


“So you’re the menace Spider-Man huh? Seems as though Queens was missing you for a little while there.” Iron man lands on the ground, metal arms folding over his chest.  


Peter swallows with anxiety, nodding slowly. “Yes sir Iron Man sir.” Peter answers, heart thrumming and stomach flipping with nerves. Was Iron Man here to arrest him? Did it have to do with those accords? Peter couldn’t take being enemies with Iron Man.  


“Stop with the hero worship, it’s weird.” Iron Man sighs, “I needed to talk to you about a proposition.” Iron Man continues, looking Peter over through the slit in his mask. It’s intimidating, Peter thinks. Seems better than enemies, though.  


Peter watches through his cracked goggles, untrusting. “Okay…?” Peter wants nothing more than to be excited, especially given the fact that he’s loved both Iron Man and Tony Stark for years. This wasn’t so simple though, was it? Especially since this wasn’t science related. Peter loved being Spider-Man and wanted nothing more than to be an Avenger, but that seemed unlikely at the moment. Maybe they needed help with something? Peter could probably start talking about being an Avenger in that case then. Regardless, Peter sits on the ground, trying to feign an air of casualty and ease. Nonchalance, even. “What can I possibly help you with, tin man?” Peter asks, voice a bit teasing. It was a feigned confidence, Peter wanting to seem older and more assured than what he was.  


“How old are you, spider-kid?” The older superhero asks with a long breath, seemingly tired even. Iron man no longer hovering but allowing himself to land and stand on the roof as well.  


“Old enough.” Peter answers.  


There’s a beat of silence before Iron Man nods. “Alright, proposition then.” Iron Man says, “What are you doing a week from now?”  


“Uh…” Peter thinks for a moment, he assumed he’d still be on the run. It’s been a couple weeks since his escape and most of his time was spent in his mask, running and hiding, but helping citizens along the way. “Nothing new, I think. Hanging around.” Peter laughs at his own stupid joke, swallowing past a lump of pain that runs through his leg and ankle like shockwaves. Peter shifts then, continuing to watch Iron Man, still a bit on edge despite the man quite obviously not wanting to hurt Peter, but rather have a conversation.  


“Great. You’re going to Germany.” Iron Man says. Peter squawks.  


“Germany?!”  


“Germany.” Iron Man confirms, adjusting himself casually.  


“Um…” Peter blinks a few times under his goggles. “Why?”  


“That’s not important yet, I’ll have Happy explain to you on the plane ride.” Iron Man clears his throat. “Can you be at the tower next Monday at 8?”  


“Uh… sure?” Peter wasn’t about to give up an Avengers-level mission. Though, he’s pretty sure that something was going down with them. Peter had heard snippets of the news, something about some laws and Captain America, Peter didn’t know. There was too much going on in his personal life for him to pay attention to that, or understand it no less.  


“Great. Do you have a passport?”  


“No.” Peter says quickly, “And I won’t get one. I want my identity to stay secret. It’s really important to me.”  


Iron Man was clearly irritated by that, “We don’t have to reveal it to anyone.”  
“If you need me to go to Germany my identity stays secret.” Peter insists, standing up with some level of difficulty. Iron Man is quiet, observing the arachnid.  


“Fine, I’ll work that out.” Tony concedes, repulsors whirring as he starts to hover, “Stark Tower, 8 AM on Monday. Understand?”  


“Yeah, yeah I got it.” Peter gives a thumbs up, fingerless gloves showing the chewed fingernails. It was a nasty habit that Peter did sometimes, the anxiety often taking hold and gripping his chest.  


“See you, Spider-Man.” With that, Iron Man is flying away, heading back to Stark Tower presumably. There wasn’t much time to dwell on it.  


Peter sighs and slowly sinks back to the ground, groaning in pain as he slowly peels off his shoe and looks at his bruised ankle. It was starting to bloom with blues, purples, and greens. “Don’t be broken, don’t be broken…” Peter murmurs to himself, trying to wrap the poor appendage. The good news was that Mr. Morrow hadn’t found his latest hiding spot, though. With it getting late and as injured as he was, Peter manages to shove his shoe back on and swing to the abandoned factory that he had holed himself up in. It was on the outskirts of Queens and Manhattan, close to Peter’s old apartment and far enough away from Mr. Morrow’s Brooklyn home. Crying out, Peter manages to climb up to the top floor that he took shelter in most nights. Hopefully Peter could rest his ankle and find it healed in the morning.  


The factory was a bit desolate and certainly old. It was a brick building lined with crumbling shelves and broken windows. Graffiti decorated every wall, pigeons and rats ruled the place, dust was so thick that Peter sneezed every time he entered. It kept the weather out though, and it was hidden and unassuming. It also still had running water, and that was something Peter desperately needed. It even had a shower, the emergency kind they kept in schools and labs, but a shower no less. The water was always freezing, but at least Peter could get clean. They sold essentials at the dollar store and Peter made sure to always have some soap and bread-he could eat that without heating it up, after all. Peter was mostly thankful it was summer at the moment, otherwise he’d probably freeze to death, especially when he struggled to thermoregulate as is. Between now and autumn Peter would be sure to make some sort of heater that could work without a plug in. Or batteries-Peter wouldn’t have enough expendable income for that. Something that could be powered up by a crank or similarly… Peter would think on it more later.  


For now, however, Peter focuses on showering and planning out his week. It was one of the rare times he was out of his Spider-Man outfit, trying to clean it best he could while waiting in his old Star Wars hoodie and some joggers. Peter sniffs as he rummages through his backpack, pulling out a notebook that kept track of all his items and money. It also held his plans, which needed to be updated with his new trip to Germany next week. His trip with Iron Man. Peter wasn’t sure if he’d ever get tired of saying that.  


Going on a super special missions with Iron Man, now that was cool. Peter couldn’t stop the grin that overtook his face, a grin that didn’t fade even as he laid in the cleaned up corner, a backpack as a pillow. It didn’t fade as he hugged himself to keep warm, nor when he had to get up in the morning, swinging around and hoping a little old lady would be kind enough to buy him a churro. This particular morning he was lucky enough to get a donut. It was hard, being homeless. Peter was always hungry, thirsty, and oftentimes too hot or cold. Exhaustion always edged at Peter, people would try to steal his backpack that held everything he owned. It was a depressing existence most days, Peter having to fend for himself as well as the citizens he protected as Spider-Man. This opportunity with Iron Man could mean a change, though. It could mean money and maybe even a place to live in the Avengers Tower with all the team.  


For the first time in a while, Peter felt as though things may be just fine.  


“How old do you think he is?” Rhodey asks, looking over the screen as Tony works on the suit for none other than Queen’s very own Spider-Man.  


“I don’t know platypus, I didn’t exactly carbon date him.” Tony huffs, adding some finishing touches. The webs had been hardest to figure out, but luckily he was able to get his hands on some to reverse engineer it. It still took the Stark days to figure out, regardless of Friday and the scanning abilities she possessed. “I’d say no older than 20. Bit of a baby voice, and he seems on the small side. Maybe sixteen...” Tony answers, pausing a moment.  


“Sixteen? That’s still a child, Tony.” Rhodey pinches the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. “You can’t bring a child into this world!”  


“Hey, I said maybe eighteen. Besides, you should see the onesie he’s running around in! This will help him in the long run, and all I need is for him to be some mild backup. It’s not as if the good captain will kill him.” Tony leans back, his hand reaching up to scrub his face.  


“I’ll be the first to say this is a terrible idea… I mean, if we’re lucky we’ll be able to talk things out. I don’t completely count that idea out.” Rhodey says.  


Tony laughs, “Capsicle seems pretty sold on not signing these accords.”  


“Well, we only have a week before they try to flee Berlin.” Rhodey sighs quietly.  


“He’ll be here.” Tony says, standing abruptly. “I need a drink. See you later, honey bear.”  


Without much else to say, Tony heads up to his penthouse. It was a shit show lately, between the splitting of the Avengers, his breakup with Pepper, and pure alcoholism, Tony felt as if he was falling off the deep end. She was an amazing woman, and Tony understood her ultimatum of Iron Man. It was hard watching someone you cared so deeply about put their life on the line constantly like he does. Like his friends do.  


Perhaps friends wasn’t the right word anymore.  


Tony sighs as he tips back his drink, brain swarming with thoughts and anxieties. This was bullshit. Try to save the world and yet… Tony missed them. He wanted things to go back to how they were, with movie nights and laughter filling up the common areas the team would often occupy.  


It didn’t matter. None of it mattered anymore.  


One week until Germany.  


One day until Germany. Peter was beyond excited, getting to go on an Avengers-level mission was probably the coolest thing to ever happen. Did that make Peter an Avenger? He hoped so. Or, at the very least, put him on the road to becoming one.  


Peter packs up the few belongings he had been able to pick up along the way. The unfortunate part of his escape was his inability to grab anything on his way out. Still, Peter managed to find a few things here and there, especially from the thrift store that most of their old belongings went to. Peter shrugs his backpack onto his shoulders and stretches, letting out a small breath after. Lucky for him, Peter’s ankle had healed and everything seemed to be on track. Despite it still being a day away, Peter figures it’d be a good idea to stay close to Manhattan, he didn’t exactly have an alarm right now. Peter’s phone had been left at Mr. Morrow’s.  


The mask and suit are pulled on with ease, a calm having fell over Peter’s body. Then, Peter is jumping out of his factory hideout and swinging over to Manhattan. Peter had managed to sneak into one of the local high schools and get the materials for his webs. Peter would eventually get them more… The funny thing about being homeless was that you realize stealing isn’t so black and white. Not that Peter had ever stopped people stealing essentials, the type of robbers he stopped where the big and bad kind. The kind that tried hurting others or taking historical items from museums.  
Regardless, it still wasn’t a good feeling to know he had to steal to survive.  


Soon enough Peter was in Manhattan, his thoughts ebbing away as he starts his usual patrols. It’s a good day, Peter even manages a sandwich out of it. It’s about eight at night when it happens. Something always has to happen after all, Parker luck and all that. Peter truly should’ve seen this one coming.  


Mr. Morrow.  


It was as if all the air had been punched from Peter’s lungs, the evil smirk that overtook Mr. Morrow’s face filling Peter up with absolute terror. It also dawned on Peter then that Mr. Morrow couldn’t realize he was talking to Iron Man, that they were going to be allies. Mr. Morrow knew of Peter’s identity after all. Though, Mr. Morrow could only do so much, given that he wouldn’t want to get into legal trouble for Peter’s vigilante activities, nor for his ‘abandonment’ and abuse of Peter Parker. If Iron Man knew however, well... Peter didn’t know what would happen. Peter could get stuck in the raft, or used as the weapon that Mr. Morrow would force him to be.  


“Fancy meeting you here.” Peter quips, jumping up on the wall of the nearby building. Peter needed to get away.  


“Spider-Man.” Mr. Morrow says, voice chillingly calm.  


“I’d love to stay and chat, but I have places to be, criminals to stop…Being a hero is hard work you know?” Peter crawls up the wall, eyes rarely leaving Mr. Morrow, spidey senses screaming at him. Peter wishes that he could web his old foster father up and turn him in, but he couldn’t do that 

without sacrificing his secret identity. Or worse.  
“I’m tired of this cat and mouse game. You’ll never survive out here, you’re already looking rather thin, Peter. And you were rather thin before.”Mr. Morrow laughs.  


Peter bristles at the use of his name, huffing a little as he climbs to the top of the building. Mr. Morrow smirks up at him, and Peter can feel himself wavering. Something was certainly up. Dread filled his stomach, weighing him down.  


“I’m leaving for a while,” Mr. Morrow says, “Don’t think that means you’re safe. You just may not realize who the threats are. See you later, Peter.” Mr. Morrow leaves then, unceremoniously. With nothing more than a tip of his hat.  


“What the hell…” Peter mumbles to himself, looking around before he decides to stay up for the night, just in case. Being on alert was already a constant priority, but even more so when threatened. The entire night Peter stays awake, swinging around and knocking a few baddies around. Come eight in the morning Peter is completely and utterly exhausted, his shoulders slump and his eyes burn. Though, Peter isn’t sure how much of that anyone would be able to see behind his mask. Not much, Peter hopes.  


“Spider-Man?” A man asks as Peter lands outside of the tower, the vigilante stretching his arms in front of him before he looks to the man curiously.  


“Uh yeah?”  


“I’m Happy Hogan, head of defense. Follow me.” The man says, looking anything but happy. Peter chuckles to himself at that as he starts to follow Happy through the tower.  


“Oh wow—“ Peter nearly gasps, the inside of Stark tower just as beautiful as the outside. The walls were a beautiful chrome, the floors marble. It was the epitome of modern elegance, with not even a speck of dust out of place. It was breathtaking, and Peter wishes he could explore it more. One day, maybe.  


“Come on, we don’t have all day.” Happy looks Peter over, clearly thinking about his appearance. Peter is sure he looks a mess, his suit messy and a bit ripped, a few blood splatters on the hip. As much as Peter tried to keep it clean, it wasn’t always easy. Especially without a washing machine and the fact that he had been out fighting all night didn’t help whatsoever.  


“Yeah, yeah sorry, I just haven’t ever been here before.” Peter says, voice full of wonder. Happy says nothing, but picks up the pace. They go to an elevator and Happy takes them down to the garage. Of course it was full of cars and suits on the walls, but Peter didn’t have any time to look at it all. Happy basically pushes Peter into the car before pulling out and heading towards the private airport. The drive is quiet, Happy pulling up the divider to keep Peter from rambling. That was fine with Peter, exhaustion taking over. Peter hugs his backpack and rests his head against the window of the car.  


Germany better watch out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that technically Tony only had 36 hours in CW, but I’m messing with the canon and timeline some so forgive me. Please leave comments and kudos, I feed off of them!!


	3. German Plane Rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while!! holidays are crazy, man!

“Wake up!” Happy grumbles, knocking on Peter’s window. 

”Wha— I’m up, I’m up!” Peter exclaims, quickly rubbing at his face through his mask and getting out of the car, backpack once again slung over his shoulder. It rarely left his sight, everything he owned resided in it after all. 

”Time to get on the plane, come on we’re going to be late.” Happy continues, leading Peter through the airport runway and to the metal stairs of the private plane. It was huge in Peter’s opinion, and honestly a bit intimidating. Peter hadn’t ever been on a plane, so he was pretty nervous to tell the truth. Not that Peter got _scared_ , no, no… Only a little anxious. 

”You’re going to sit there?” Happy asks Peter, the masked boy sitting right across and facing Happy. Okay, maybe he was a little scared. No one needed to know that, though. 

”Uh yeah?” Peter swallows, trying to sound nonchalant and even a touch confident. Happy moves then because why wouldn’t he? Peter doesn’t follow, it’s clear that Happy didn’t want him to. The man got settled a few rows away and across the aisle, though still facing Peter. It helps some. Then take off starts, and anxiety comes crashing into Peter like a wave. Peter grips the armrests tightly, chipped fingernails digging into the smooth leather. Happy doesn’t seem to notice, tapping away something on his phone and utterly unperturbed by the way the plane shook and trembled as it started to ascend. Peter is quiet nevertheless. Not a word leaves his mouth, Peter only gripping the arms of the chair and watching the buildings getting smaller and smaller through the window. Despite the scenery, the noise was grating to Peter’s enhanced senses and only worsened the anxiety Peter was feeling. Still, Peter would manage. 

It was a bit of a long ride, but Peter eventually passed out again. However, not before playing a couple tricks on Happy that had the boy in fits of laughter and Happy probably close to a rage-induced heart attack (the irritated yelling, though stressful, was still worth it). They even got to eat some plane food, which was pretty cool. Peter made sure to be facing away from Happy and only rolled up part of his mask of course. Overall, after the initial anxiety of it all, it wasn’t a bad time. Peter even sort of liked it, he’d like it better if he had headphones though. Unfortunately, those had been broken and Peter didn’t have the constant five dollars to get them replaced over and over. He’d get a new pair at some point. 

Soon enough, they were in Germany. Berlin was beautiful, Peter found himself really enjoying the sights. Traveling was on Peter’s bucket list, and honestly he was pretty stoked to get this opportunity, even if his mask and suit (well, jumper really) stayed on. Without much of a word, Happy leads them to a grandiose hotel and up to the room that Peter will supposedly be staying in. 

”Tony will be here tomorrow morning to explain the plan to you.” Happy says, staying at the door after Peter takes a seat on the couch. “Feel free to roam if you want, but we need you here come morning. If you want something to eat just call for room service and Tony will cover the bill. See you tomorrow.” 

Peter nods and gives Happy a wave, “Thanks, Happy!” he says cheerily, waiting for the door to close before Peter all but slides down on the couch and stretches. The room was beautiful, it was spacious and so, so clean. There was a TV across from the bed, a desk tucked in the corner, and two separate closets! As well as a very inviting bathroom. After another long stretch, Peter decides there was no better time than the present to clean up and get ready for bed. With that in mind, Peter heads to the bathroom. The first thing Peter does, since it only made sense to do it before he took a shower, was to wash his clothes. The bathtub was huge and Peter filled it up with some soap and tried to clean his clothes out best he could, using the power option on the shower head after to really work on the stains. Once the clothes were a little bit better, Peter hangs them up on the clothesline usually meant for bathing suits to dry. Except for a pair of underwear he’d be wearing after his shower(his favorite batman pair [not that he would let anyone know that]), which he dries out with the hair dryer. After that’s all done, Peter takes a long, warm shower. He uses the shampoo and conditioner provided from the hotel, as well as the lotion since his skin was pretty wind chapped. The extras are all put into his backpack, of course. Peter then brushes his teeth and dresses in the fluffy robe that was hanging in the closet as well as his dried underwear. Peter even debates drying his hair with the hair dryer, but decides not to in lieu of eating the food he ordered before getting in the shower. 

Dinner was set outside his door. Peter had ordered something simple: chicken tenders, fries, and a big ol’ bottle of water. A bottle specifically because he could use those to store water from the fountains and sinks throughout town. Peter felt a little guilty about ordering the bottle rather than use the free glasses, but he figures Mr. Stark could afford it. Besides, Peter’s meal was one of the cheapest options on the menu. After the food is eaten (which is pretty fast, Peter was absolutely starving still), Peter speeds around to brush his teeth once more, wash the grease off his hands and lips, then collapse into the bed. 

Sleeping wasn’t quite as simple, unfortunately. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Despite how exhausted he was, Peter tossed and turned. Every so often his eyes would drift to the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand, blinking red numbers seemingly mocking him. Peter had gone to bed rather early, around eight or nine, but now it was nearing midnight. Peter sighs softly, burying his face into his small stuffed bear. The tattered bear was one that had been with Peter since he was a baby, something that Peter held onto dearly. It went everywhere with Peter anymore, hence the fact it had been in Peter’s backpack in the first place (the only thing besides Peter’s suit and his school items at first). Peter has never slept without it either, and it wasn’t like he was going to start now. Yet, it was still much too hard to sleep. The bed was soft. Too soft. It had been a long time since Peter slept on a bed, after all. The air conditioner was freezing and too loud. Peter could hear Happy’s heartbeat next door, could hear all the neighbors talking and partying, could hear the traffic three streets down. Regardless, after another half hour of tossing and turning, Peter fell into a restless sleep. 

Part of the blame was the night terrors that had Peter trapped and locked up in his own mind. Images of Mr. Morrow leaning over him, cutting him up and testing all that Peter’s powers had to offer. Memories of Mr. Morrow pushing him to his limit and then some, working him grievously, so much so that Peter would puke (not that Mr. Morrow cared, hardly allowing Peter to hunch over before he’s barking orders and hitting him with the whip again). Thoughts of Mr. Morrow continuing to hurt and hurt and hurt—- needles and knives and scalpels all for Peter. Steel surgical tables, white walls, sinister grins and evil eyes. 

Peter screams and screams and screams… 

The blaring, shrill ring of Tony’s phone is what wakes the man from a deep slumber. Tony groans, it wasn’t as if he had been sleeping long and it was rare he slept at all, hence he needed it (especially with the day that was coming). Groaning again, Tony grabs his phone off the nightstand and blinks groggily at the bright light that assaults his eyes. 

”Happy? Everything alright?” Tony asks, a calloused hand coming to scrub at his face before he tries to clear the sleep out of his throat. 

”No. Spider-Man? He’s screaming and I can’t get him up. I’ve been knocking on his door for the better part of ten minutes. You have the other keycard to his room don’t you?” Happy replies, annoyance clear in his own groggy tone. If Tony listened close enough he could hear the occasional scream and thump of the wall in the background. 

”Shit alright, I’ll go wake him up. Hope he doesn’t kill me.” Tony mutters under his breath, standing and pulling a t-shirt and robe on over his pj pants. 

”Yeah, be careful boss. You don’t know much about him, all things considered.” Happy says, hanging up the phone after. 

Tony knew that spidey wanted to keep his identity secret but well… desperate times, desperate measures and all that. Unless the poor guy slept in his mask, but that sounded awfully miserable. As Tony got closer to the room he could hear the screams increasing in volume. It… frankly, it didn’t sound like a grown man, but rather a child. It was worrying and Tony found himself walking a little quicker to open the door. 

”Uh Spider-Man?” Tony questions, stepping in and inching closer to the bed. The figure squirms and cries out, curling in on himself like a ball. A small ball. Tony flicks on the lamp, gasping at the scene in front of him. Spider-Man was a _child_. A child! Tony wasn’t great at guessing ages clearly, but this boy could hardly be a teenager yet. God, he still had such a baby face, cheeks still holding on to a little bit of baby chub. “Shit… Kid? Kid! Hey wake up!” Tony exclaims, hesitantly trying to pat the boy on the shoulder to rouse him. That didn’t work, so Tony tries to pull the covers back, hoping the cold might do it. It’s then that Tony notices just how small the boy is. The kind of small that came with malnutrition and stunted growth. The kid only wore wet underwear (the sheets below wet as well), it seemed as though he had some sort of accident while plagued with his nightmares, and the hotel provided robe. There was a dingy looking teddy bear thrown haphazardly to the other side of the bed. It was a heartbreaking sight, Tony feeling it pull at his heart. “Hey kid!” Tony tries once more, shaking the boy softly against better judgement, but well...they needed to talk and the boy needed to stop yelling. 

”No—!” The boy sobs, sitting up in a rush and gasping for breath. Tears had filled his big doe eyes, running down his reddened cheeks. Brown curls stuck to the boy’s sweaty forehead, a small hand flying to his chest as he tries to get control of his breathing. 

”Woah, woah, kid—-“ Tony soothes, gently laying a hand on the kid’s shoulder. 

The kid flinches, eyes wide as he stares at Tony with terror, “Mister Stark!?” The boy swallows thickly, gaze darting around for a moment before fixating on the blanket at the foot of the bed. He looked uncomfortable, scared, embarrassed, maybe even mortified. A million emotions were passing over the boy’s face, Tony feeling guilty about all of them. 

”Uh hey kid—“ Tony is cut off when the boy is rubbing at his face, realizing the mask was off. 

”Oh no… Oh no no no—! Why are you in here!? You can’t know! You can’t!” Panic was gripping the poor hero, he seemed frazzled and scared. 

”Well underoos, you were screaming. Happy called… I didn’t mean to barge in on you like this.” Tony replies, keeping his own voice calm. 

The kid takes another breath, clearly overwhelmed with emotions and rattled with fear. “I… You can’t tell anyone.” 

”Kid, how old are you? Ten? I have to tell someone. This isn’t safe.” 

That gets a pout of the boy, “I’m twelve! And no, you can’t! You have to swear you won’t! You don’t understand…” 

Tony’s brows furrow as he watches the upset child who was clearly on the verge of a full blown panic attack. So, Tony relents. “Alright, alright. Can I at least get your name?” 

The kid seems to think about this before slowly nodding, rubbing his legs together in discomfort. Tony would convince him to take a bath here in a second, then call housekeeping about the bed. “I’m Peter.” 

”Peter,” Tony smiles, “Well Peter, I think you’ve had enough excitement for one night, huh? How about we get you cleaned up and then go to my room for now? I’ll call housekeeping here, okay?” Tony wasn’t good with kids, he hadn’t had the chance to be, really. This, though… Well, Tony felt responsible for Peter. It was obvious this kid had some sort of hard life, even aside from the hero stuff. Tony is very grateful he made the new suit, and he hopes that he can talk Peter into waiting to continue his hero escapades. That would come in time. For now, Tony just needed to get through the night with the kid. 

”Oh um… yeah.” Peter’s already red cheeks darken with shame as he slowly gets off the bed and stands on shaky legs. Tony follows him to the bathroom, if only to make sure the poor kid doesn’t collapse right then and there. The sight that greets them only serves to break Tony’s heart more. The kid was a runaway of sorts clearly, his clothes all hung up on the swimsuit line, washed by hand it seemed. They were rugged and worn, and there were only a few pieces as is. Peter glances back at Tony, that shame only building. “Can you uh wait out there or something?” Peter shifts. 

”Yeah, yeah of course kid. Go clean up.” Tony says quickly, shutting the door. It should take Peter at least ten minutes to clean up. That was plenty of time to get a few necessities. Knowing that, Tony rushes down to the front desk and calls for housekeeping to be up there in an hour or so. After that he goes to the convenience store located right inside the hotel. It didn’t have a large selection by any means, but Tony was able to buy a pack of underwear and some fresh pajamas for Peter. Tony goes ahead and adds in a t-shirt and pants as well, for the flight home. If they weren’t in a hotel in Germany and it wasn’t midnight, Tony would insist the clothes should be washed first, but these ought to be much cleaner than the threads Peter had hanging up in the bathroom. 

Tony would fix this. 

Frankly stated, Peter was mortified. Humiliated, even. Tony Stark, Peter’s long time hero, had seen him in the throes of a night terror that led to an accident. Peter was 12 for god’s sake, he shouldn’t be wetting the bed! Peter groans to himself as he turns the shower on and steps in. It wasn’t often that Peter had accidents, but after the death of his aunt and uncle well… sometimes it happened. Only a couple of times, when Peter had particularly bad nightmares. Stress, the social worker had said. Peter sighs softly as he washes up, drowsy and slow. Honestly, Peter sits in the shower for a small period of time, letting the water just run over him. What was going to happen now? Would Mr. Stark give him up to CPS? Would Peter have to deal with the accords since he was known as enhanced now? Would— 

”Peter?” Mr. Stark cracked the door, talking through it and breaking Peter’s stream of thoughts. “I brought you some clothes, uh I’m setting them on the counter.” 

Peter peeks his head out the shower door and then stands to finish up. Luckily there were still clean towels, so Peter dries off before he goes and inspects the clothes left for him. They were new, clearly, but they were clean. Peter slips them on, the pajamas soft and warm. It was a long sleeve grey shirt and some plaid blue fleece pants, nothing exciting in the grand scheme of things, but exciting for Peter. 

”Um… Thanks for the clothes.” Peter mumbles as he steps out of the bathroom and takes a seat on the couch. 

”Of course, couldn’t exactly have you running around in what you were wearing before. Tell me kid, why do you have those all strung up?” Tony asks, quirking a brow as he leans back leisurely. 

”I’m sure you’ve already figured it out, you’re a genius after all.” Peter sighs, drawing his knees up to his chest and wiggling his toes as a form of fidgeting. 

”Sure, but enlighten me anyway.” Tony says. 

”I was washing them…” Peter mumbles, twirling a chocolate curl around his finger. 

”Is there a particular reason you can’t wash them at home and instead have to use the bathtub at a foreign hotel?” Tony asks, his fingers folding together and posture relaxed still. 

”Well… I don’t have a home.” Peter whispers, scrubbing at his face. “But you can’t tell anyone! I… I don’t wanna go back to the system and I’m doing fine on my own.” Peter sighs softly, dropping his head to his knees then. 

There’s a long beat of silence, Peter’s nerves growing every second Tony doesn’t say anything. Eventually the billionaire speaks, “So what’s your plan, kid? You stay homeless until you can get a job and then start work and go from there? What about school? And sorry to break it to you buddy, but without some sort of address you can’t get a job as is.” Tony explains, “You’re a child, you can’t just live on the streets. You might be responsible, but you need help.” 

”You don’t get it!” Peter exclaims, “I can’t go back… I…” Peter sighs, “If I go back my identity will be revealed and… Mr. Stark you have to understand, okay? Please.” Peter pleads. 

”I’m not gonna leave you on the streets, kid. You shouldn’t be going out as Spider-Man as is.” Tony says, “Give up the vigilante activities for a bit and go back home.” 

”I can’t just give up Spider-Man!” Peter sits up straight, trying to look Tony in the eye, “He’s all I have.” 

Tony searches Peter’s face, “What aren’t you telling me?” Tony scratches his beard, “You could keep your identity secret enough… Pretend you’re in some sort of club and swing around after school. And that’s not enough to just leave without warning. You said the system too, didn’t you? You an orphan?” 

Peter nods, figuring there was no reason to lie. “My parents died when I was little, and then my aunt and uncle a few months ago.” 

”Sorry to hear that, kiddo,” Tony says, sounding rather genuine in Peter's opinion, “I won’t poke at it too much, but what’s wrong with your foster parents? Anti-mutant or something?” 

”Not exactly…” Peter yawns, shaking his head. Honestly, Peter didn’t want to think about Mr. Morrow anymore tonight. Tense and already emotional, Peter knew that thoughts of his foster father would only make him feel worse and cause the distress he feels to continue to multiply. “I can’t go back to him, that’s what’s important. After tomorrow you can drop me back in New York and pretend this never even happened. You wouldn’t be responsible and can forget all about this.” 

Tony seems to consider this for a moment before he lets out a long breath and stands up. “Come with me, underoos. You look exhausted.” 

”’Kay…” Peter murmurs sleepily, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hands. Tony’s eyes seem to soften some at the sight, but Peter doesn’t think too hard into it. The two begin to head out of the room, though Peter gasps and quickly runs back in. Tony quirks a brow as Peter gathers up all his things and shoves them into his backpack before running back to Tony and glancing up at him with a smile. 

”Got everything? Let’s go.” Tony chuckles, setting a hand on Peter’s shoulder as he leads the boy through the hall and up to the master suite. 

”Wow…” Peter gasps, looking around in awe at the huge bedroom, if you could even call it that. The place was three times the size of the apartment he grew up in. 

”Yes, it’s amazing. Now let’s get you in bed, huh?” Tony says, tapping something on his phone and then glancing down to Peter. “I’m telling Happy to get the suit out of your room.” 

”The suit? It’s in my backpack, but thank you Mr. Stark.” Peter grins. 

Tony seems to debate saying something, but only nods instead and pats Peter on the back a couple times before leading him to the large bed that was set off in its own room. “Take the bed, I’ll be up anyway.” 

Peter slowly crawls up on the bed and rocks side to side a moment before pulling out his bear, Peter knew Tony had seen it already after all. “Um… Are you sure, Mr. Stark? I can sleep on the couch, or even the floor.” Peter murmurs tiredly. 

”Kid, I don’t say things I’m not sure of and I don’t do anything I don’t want to. Now come on, in to bed you go. I know little spiders need more sleep than this.” Tony laughs again, pulling back the covers and helping Peter into bed. 

Peter helps arrange himself into bed and looks up at Tony for a bit, searching over him. After a beat he says, “Thank you.” 

Tony blinks in surprise before a fond smile stretches across his face, it’s almost as if he can’t help the gentle touch he gives to Peter’s head, finger softly smoothing a few curls back. “Goodnight, Underoos.” With that, Tony turns off the lights and heads to the adjoined living room. The light shines from there, leaving Peter with a soft nightlight. Tony seemed to pull out his laptop, the soft tapping of keys slowly lulling Peter to sleep.


	4. Spider-Man Joins the Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long!!! school starts for me again tomorrow and i had a busy break! also i have severe adhd so i just get really distracted lol. please enjoy!!

”Here, put these on.” Tony offers, handing Peter a shirt and joggers. Peter looks them over, the material feeling soft and comfortable against the pads of Peter’s fingers. It wouldn’t irritate Peter’s skin it seemed, luckily. Rich people. 

”Right uh—thanks, Mr. Stark.” Peter looks up to Tony with a smile, going to the bathroom to change and put his new pajamas in his backpack. The morning had been a little awkward, to tell the truth. Peter had walked out of the bedroom without any more nightmares or accidents to find Tony still typing away on his laptop and clearly without getting anymore sleep. 

”So what’s the plan today, Mr. Stark? Do I jump in and punch Cap? Wrap up Winter Soldier’s legs?” Peter asks, play punching the air and pretending to shoot some webs as he bounces out of the bathroom. 

”Actually, you won’t be doing any of that. You’re not going to be going today.” 

”What do you mean? I don’t get to help? What am I going to be doing?” Peter asks, pouting as if he was some sort of petulant child. Perhaps he was. 

”You’re an infant, therefore you’re staying here and we’ll figure out what to do later.” Tony says, fixing his sleeves. 

”I’m not a baby, that’s not fair! I came here to help! Mr. Stark please! I can help, I promise.” 

”No, end of story! You don’t make the decisions here, you’re the child and I’m the adult and you’ll listen to me!” Tony huffs before taking a deep breath and shaking his head, seemingly in annoyance. 

Peter frowns, eyes narrowed and hand fisting in irritation. “You’re not my boss!” 

That definitely seemed to annoy Tony, the man narrowing his eyes at Peter as well before spinning around to look at Happy, the head of security having made his way up just moments before. “Make sure he stays here.” Tony says firmly, swallowing down what Peter can only assume is an argument towards the boy himself. 

”It’s not fair!” Peter yells again, watching Tony head out of the hotel room and off to the airport (Peter can assume anyway). 

There’s a long beat of silence as Happy stares at Peter, more than likely just as shocked to see such a young child standing in the middle of Tony Stark’s personal hotel suite. Said child also happened to be a vigilante, which could only feed the shock. Peter, still annoyed, huffs at Happy as he collapses to the couch. 

”I’m not paid enough to babysit.” Happy says, the man earning himself a glare. 

”I’m too old to be babysat.” Peter mutters, kicking his foot against the carpet. 

”Feels like babysitting.” Happy continues, sitting on the loveseat and reading something on his phone. 

”Whatever, I’m going to the bathroom.” Peter mumbles, arms folded over his chest as he walks into the bathroom and heads over to the sink to splash some water on his face. Mr. Stark didn’t believe in him only because he found out Peter was 12, it was total prejudice! Ageism, right? If Mr. Stark believed in Peter before then he should believe in Peter now, end of story. Peter was going to prove that he was a worthy hero. Peter had a mission and he was going to fulfill it. 

”No one will be expecting Spider-Man, will they, Loops?” Peter asks his stuffed bear as he starts to rifle through his backpack, pulling out his Spider-Man jumper in the process. “If someone saw me they’d probably think I’m crazy for talking to a stuffed bear, huh?” Peter laughs to himself while he gets dressed in his Spider-Man get up. Quietly, Peter listens for Happy and hears him on the phone talking to someone. Without another word, Peter opens the window and crawls out of it before going up on the roof and swinging towards the airport that Tony and the other Avengers (minus Thor and Hulk anyway) would be at. 

This was going horridly. They all tried to talk it out, really they did, but it all went to shit in a matter of minutes. Everyone refused to stand down. They were fighting, truly fighting, and Tony was more and more thankful he didn’t bring Spider-Man along, especially when this new guy (Ant-Man??) grew about four sizes, which didn’t make sense considering ants were small, but who was he to question it? Oh, that’s right, Tony Stark. Regardless, it was a shitty fight and a shitty day and Tony felt his resolve breaking with every shitty second. Everyone was both fighting their best, yet holding back as to not seriously damage one another. Tony’s heart was shattering, these were his friends, people he could consider family. Of course families fought, but not like this. Not because of this. 

Then, a flash of red and blue. 

At first, Tony believes it to be Steve and readies his repulsors, trying to aim towards the source until he hears a very familiar ‘thwip’ followed by a childish voice exclaiming “Yoink!” as Steve’s shield flies across the airport. 

”Spider-Man!?” Tony exclaims, hovering next to the vigilante in a matter of seconds. 

”Oh Iron Man… It looked like you could use my help!” The spider themed hero replies, wearing dirty and tattered pajamas rather than the billion dollar suit Tony had made him. Which, given that Tony hadn’t gave Peter the suit, made sense. Tony regrets that now, but he figured giving Peter the suit would only encourage this behavior. Seems as though it didn’t matter. Kids were complicated. 

”I think I have it handled just fine.” Tony says, trying to keep calm, this was the last thing he needed. Tony wouldn’t be able to focus on the fight if he had to make sure the kid was safe too. 

”You’re wrong.” Peter says matter-of-factly, swinging around as if he hadn’t a care in the world. Maybe he didn’t-maybe this was all reckless behavior due to his unfortunate situation. Tony didn’t want to think about that. At some point he should probably offer therapy, the super-hero kind full of NDAs so the kid can get the help he needs. 

That was for another day. 

”You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude!” Peter gasps in awe, Tony’s head swiveling to see the kid catching the Winter Soldier’s punch. God, if that didn’t light a fire under Tony’s ass. The fight was back on, and Tony had to hope that Peter could hold his own. 

As much as Tony hates to admit it, Peter _is_ a great help. Until suddenly half a terminal is hurled at him and the kid is down and out. Tony blasts to his side, keeping his anger in check for now. “Nope, nope, you’re done. You lay down right here.” 

Peter groans, trying to push himself up. “No, no, I’m fine, I can fight—“ 

”Stay down, Spider-Man. You don’t want me telling anyone do you?” Tony warns, getting another groan in response as Peter falls back down onto his back. “Fine, fine, I’m down.” 

Not that it matters in the end, because Steve and Barnes get on a plane with the help of Natasha, another knife finding home in Tony’s back. All of it is made worse too. Rhodey is on the ground after helping Tony chase them, lacerations in his spine… It’s awful, and all of it is Tony’s fault. The only hope Tony holds on to is the fact Rhodey is breathing and that it’ll stay that way. 

”What were you thinking?! Why would you do something so dangerous!? I told you to stay here and you disobeyed me!” 

”Mr. Stark—!” 

”No, this is where you zip it! The adult is talking.” 

”But—!” 

”What you did was completely irresponsible and extremely dangerous, Peter!” Mr. Stark scolds, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. 

”I wanted to help…” Peter mumbles, gently kicking his foot against the ground. 

”That’s not all you wanted, was it Pete?” Tony asks, walking around the hotel room and getting his things together. 

Peter is quiet, not wanting to give Tony the satisfaction of an answer. 

”You wanted to prove that you could be Spider-Man. That you were mature enough. That you were some hero and could be amongst the big leagues. That’s it, isn’t it, kid?” 

”I am mature enough! I’ve been Spider-Man much longer than I’ve known you, Mr. Stark.” 

>”That doesnt matter, you’re still just a child!” 

”A child that’s taken care of himself and has webbed up like a bunch of bad guys!” 

Mr. Stark seemed more and more annoyed as he drags a hand down his face. “You know what? We don’t need to have this conversation right now. We need to get you back to the United States, come on.” 

Peter sighs quietly as he throws his backpack over his shoulder, double checking that he has everything before going to wait by the door. Happy was already down in the lobby waiting for them. Mr. Stark double checks the room as well before heading out, motioning for Peter to follow. Peter does. 

The walk and subsequent car ride is pretty quiet, Peter was surprised he was actually flying back with Tony. Probably some sort of misplaced guilt since this definitely wasn’t the original plan. They were also leaving earlier than they were supposed to originally. That’s fine by Peter, he was worried about Queens and a bit anxious to get home. 

”Don’t even think about it, kid.” Happy says as Peter passes by where the man was sitting. Peter rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out before grabbing a seat a couple rows away, once again by the window. It was fun to be able to see the clouds when they were up high. Peter wasn’t as nervous this time either, and it was nice to not have to wear his mask. Peter gets comfortable and leans his head against the wall of the plane, honestly pretty tired. After the fight all Peter had time to do was shower and change. 

”This seat taken? You know what, doesn’t matter I’m Tony Stark and my name is on the side of the plane so I can sit where I want.” Comes Mr. Stark’s voice, teasing as he sits across from Peter. 

Peter can’t help but laugh gently, his gaze turning to Mr. Stark, “You don’t wanna sit with Happy?” Peter asks, quirking a brow. 

”He snores.” Tony purses his lips. 

Peter giggles, “I know. I totally played a trick on him last plane ride while he was sleeping. He hated it.” 

That gets a smile out of Tony as well, “Oh did you now? Wish we got that on video.” 

”I can hear you, you know?” Happy groans from his aisle seat. 

Both Peter and Tony laugh, looking at each other amusedly. “I totally would’ve if I had a camera on me.” Peter replies, ignoring Happy’s words. 

”The plane camera probably captured it actually.” Tony says, tapping his chin in thought. Peter laughs quietly again, his head going back to its original resting position and a hand gently tapping a bruise on his side. 

It’s quiet for a while, Peter even getting a small nap in. When Peter wakes back up they have a quick lunch (juice, a sandwich, and some chips). 

”Alright spider-kid, we got some things to discuss.” Tony says, crossing his legs and folding his arms as he studies Peter’s face. 

”Uh yeah… Guess I kind of figured that.” Peter scrubs his face, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. Anxiety had wrapped Peter up like a blanket, a little burrito blanket… god, Peter would love to be in a burrito blanket. 

No. Focus on the matter at hand, Peter. 

”You can’t live on the streets, kid.” 

”I’m not going back to the system, Mr. Stark.” Peter says, his mind rather obviously made up already. 

”I’m… Listen,” Tony lets out a deep breath, “Maybe we can find another arrangement?” 

Peter looks at Tony expectantly, his head tilting to the side some, “Like what?” 

”You could live at the tower.” Tony rubs the back of his neck as he says this, almost as if he was nervous to ask. 

”Like Avengers Tower?” Peter was in awe, doe eyes wide at the mere thought of becoming an Avenger. 

”Well… The tower is just Stark Tower now, we’ve made a compound for all things Avengers.” Tony explains. 

Peter knits his brows together in confusion, “So… I’d live with you?” 

Tony continues to rub the back of his neck and nods slowly, hand then dropping to his lap. “Yeah, is that okay?” 

There’s a pause, a few moments spent on Peter truly thinking about his options here. “How do I know you won’t just change your mind and turn me in?” Peter asks. 

”Kid, what would I have to gain from that? I’ll go through the legal paperwork at some point, but knowing you’re safe in the tower leaves me with a clear conscience so you don’t gotta worry about it.” Tony says. 

”Is that why you want to take me in? To have a clear conscience?” Peter questions, tone just short of accusing. 

”Jeez kid what’s with the third degree? But no, not the only reason anyway, you’re a good kid. Pretty smart too if those webs are anything to go by. You make them yourself?” 

That has Peter perking up, a grin spreading across his features. “Yes actually I did.” Peter was trying to keep himself from beaming, though the joy was absolutely infectious and had Tony starting to grin from ear to ear. 

”Damn kid, color me impressed. Took me forever to figure those out you know?” 

Peter laughs quietly, “You figured it out? It’s really not too bad, I made them using my school’s chemistry supplies. The web shooters I was able to make out of parts from a dumpster.” 

”That’s… Wow, that’s really impressive. Good job, Peter.” Tony says, sounding pretty genuine. It makes Peter smile wider. 

The two continue to talk about science and the webs for most of the plane ride. When it comes to the landing Peter gets quiet again, nails digging into the leather armrests just as they did before. Tony seems to notice though and raises a brow in question. 

”Are you alright?” 

”Oh yeah, of course Mr. Stark.” Peter gives a strained smile. 

”You sure? You don’t look too good.” 

”I just uh.. I don’t really like all the shaking.” Peter didn’t want to explain the fact his parents had died on a plane and it gave him quite the fear of said transportation method. 

”Hm.” Tony clearly knew there was something more to it, but he didn’t push as the plane finally touched the ground. Peter jumped pretty hard at the sudden jerk from landing. Otherwise, he was pretty happy to be back on solid ground. 

”Alright genius, time to get you to the tower.” Tony says, shouldering the kid’s backpack for him as the boy was preoccupied with hopping off the plane and looking around. 

”Okay!” Peter looks back and grins, Tony’s face softening at the sight. 

The car ride with Peter was surprising quiet. It was probably due to the boy’s nerves. Not that Tony was all that much better, the anxiety of Rhodey’s injury running laps through his head and heart. The conversation about Peter’s webs was a nice distraction earlier, but now that the boy had fallen silent… 

”We’re here, boss.” Comes Happy’s voice. Tony glances to Peter beside him, the boy’s eyes huge as he looks upon the tower. Tony smiles softly once again, a weird sort of affection bubbling in his chest whenever he looks at the kid. 

”Thanks Hap, next time take the bridge won’t you?” Tony pats Happy’s arm before leading Peter inside. “Happy will show you to your room. I’ll be up in a bit, I have something to do.” 

Peter looks at Tony with an unreadable expression, but in the end he nods and takes his backpack before following Happy into the elevator without much fanfare. 

Tony lets out a quiet breath before going into the other elevator and heading straight for medbay. Rhodey had originally planned to go to the compound, but with everything happening with Peter, Tony decided it’d be best to have Rhodey in the tower with Tony. 

”How’s he doing?” Tony asks Doctor Cho immediately as she comes into view, the good doctor looks his way and gives a smile. “He’ll recover.” She says, explaining his injury in more detail. “He’ll need PT in order to gain full mobility of his legs back.” 

”My honey bear can do it.” Tony says, sure in his words. Doctor Cho smiles again in response and nods. 

”He can. He’s awake if you wish to go see him.” 

”Yes, thank you.” Tony flashes his own smile before he walks into Rhodey’s room, the man watching something on TV and hooked to an IV. For all that had happened, he looks good. Less wires than Tony would first assume. 

”Rhodey.” Tony sighs in relief, taking a seat by the man’s bed and smiling. “Guess they didn’t make a gingerbread man out of you yet.” 

Rhodey smirks, looking over at Tony and shaking his head fondly, “Look what the cat dragged in. I guess they didn’t huh?” 

”Yeah...I’m sorry, Rhodey.” Tony says suddenly, a frown pulling at his lips. 

”Don’t be. 138. 138 combat missions. That's how many I've flown, Tony. Every one of them could've been my last, but I flew 'em. Because the fight needed to be fought. It's the same with these Accords. I signed because it was the right thing to do. And, yeah, this sucks. This is...this is a bad beat. But it hasn't changed my mind. I don't think.” Rhodey says, looking at Tony with a hard expression. 

”I’m going to make this right, Rhodey. I’m going to fix this.” Tony pats Rhodey’s shoulder, “I’ll be going to the lab after I get the kid settled, I’ll make you some braces for your legs that’ll help get you walking in no time, okay? I promise.” 

Rhodey seems confused by this, eyebrows knitting togethe, “Kid?” Rhodey asks. 

”Oh uh— the spider-kid. Turns out he’s an actual child. He’s only twelve, Rhodey.” 

”Twelve!? That’s practically a baby, Tony! And you took him to Germany!” 

”Well when I found out his age I told him not to get invovled! Seems like he snuck out and got involved anyway. That’s besides the point, thing is the kid is homeless and has a whole thing about going into the system. Probably had a hard time there so I figure what the hell, he can live at the tower with me.” Tony waves a hand, nonchalant. 

”Live with you? Like a parent? Tony, how are you going to take care of a child when you can barely take care of yourself? This is pretty irresponsible, man.” 

”Look, it’s not like he needs me hovering over him, he’s not a toddler, and before this he was living on the streets. I just… Rhodey, you weren’t there. You had to have seen it… At least if he’s here in the tower I’ll know he’s safe. The rest can be worked out later.” Tony sounded almost as if he was pleading, and maybe he was. Not that Stark’s ever pleaded. 

Rhodey seems to consider this for a bit and eventually concedes, letting out a long breath. “Maybe it’ll be good for you. Just be careful, the last thing you need on your PR history is kidnapper.” 

That gets a laugh out of Tony. 

”Pete?” Tony calls, walking into the floor of the tower and looking around. Happy had already gone to finish up his work and said Peter was checking out the guest room that Tony had designated for Peter. With only Tony living here currently he almost gave Peter his own floor, but honestly he figured it’d be somewhat of a good thing for them to share a common space. Tony wasn’t stupid, he knew that kids needed some sort of social interaction and Peter’s room was huge with its own bathroom so the kid could get away if he wanted. 

”Mr. Stark?” Peter’s head pops out of the bedroom door, his eyes big but hazy and hair curly and messy as if he had just woken up from a nap. 

”Hey kiddo, you hungry?” Tony asks, walking into the kitchen and opening up the fridge. 

Peter slowly pads in and takes a seat on one of the bar stools, hesitant and nervous, but slowly relaxing as Tony grabs stuff to make some sandwiches with. Not that he ever relaxes fully, the kid’s shoulders stiff even as he swerves side to side. 

”Crazy day, huh?” Tony asks casually, holding up a jar of mayo and peanut butter to ask which Peter would rather have. The spider-kid points to the peanut butter, so Tony gets to work in making the kid a PB&J. Tony is pretty sure if someone saw him they’d be completely amused at the image of Tony Stark making a child a PB&J. 

”Uh, yeah.” Peter chuckles softly, “It’s not every day that you get invited to live at Stark Tower after all.” 

”You want a banana with this?” Tony asks. Peter nods so Tony cuts up a banana to add. Tony figures Peter probably could’ve done that on his own, but he wanted to do it so sue him. 

Once Peter’s PB&J is done (and Tony’s ham and cheese), Tony sits beside the boy and watches as he starts to nibble at his sandwich, obviously quite anxious. Tony takes a bite of his own sandwich, looking at the boy curiously. 

”So I know I told you that you don’t have to tell me about anything you don’t want to, and you don’t. But what is your story, Peter?” 

Peter eats a banana round and looks up at Tony, a little unsure of what to say. “Well… I told you. My parents died when I was young and then my uncle and aunt died a while ago. Since then I went into the foster system and well… that was awful.” Peter swallows, “I don’t want to tell you about it though…” Peter looks up at Tony then, messing with the banana round and even sort of smooshing it between his fingers. “So then I was on the streets and that was fine, but now I’m here and you’re letting me stay here so that’s really, really cool because I’m basically an Avenger!” Peter grins then, eating the smooshy piece of banana. 

”You’re not an Avenger.” Tony says quickly, looking at Tony seriously, “You’re like a spider-baby. And babies and kids can’t be an Avenger.” 

Peter groans at that, “Are you going to keep calling me a kid? Really?” 

”Well you are a kid.” Tony smirks, earning a banana round in the face. Tony blinks as he peels the slimy food off his nose, Peter looking terribly shocked that he had actually thrown a piece of banana at the man. Tony was a little shocked too-Peter had been rather shy for most of their time together, despite how little that may be. 

”Oh my god Mr. Stark I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to do that—“ Peter’s eyes were wide, his hands covering his mouth and looking positively terrified. 

Honestly, Tony begins to laugh. It was hilarious, and one of the best things he could’ve gotten from the kid. “I don’t think I’ve ever made someone food and then have said food thrown at my face. You got guts, kid.” Tony says through laughter, eyes twinkling with amusement. 

Peter blinks a few times, clearly thinking about what to say again. “You’re terrible.” Peter breaks out into his own grin, laughing alongside the inventor. 

Soon enough the sandwiches are done. Tony sets the dishes in the sink for now, figuring housekeeping would get it at some point tomorrow. “Well, it’s kinda late now, so what do you say about going to bed, huh?” 

As if on cue, Peter yawns and sort of nods, clearly pretty tired. “Yeah… I think that’s a great idea. Thank you, Mr. Stark.” 

”Of course kiddo, just don’t get into the habit of having me tell you lest you want to be going to bed at 3 in the afternoon after staying up for 48 hours.” Tony was only half kidding as he heads down the hall with Peter, the kid turning to go into the bedroom. 

”That’s not healthy, you shouldn’t do that.” Peter scolds gently, yawning again. “Good night, Mr. Stark.” 

”I’ll add that to the list of things I shouldn’t do then. Good night, Pete.” Tony smiles, getting one in return before Peter heads into his room and closes the door. Tony felt a weird warmth in his chest before he went into his room as well, passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

The next day passed in a bit of a haze. Peter didn’t dream at all and slept until nearly one in the afternoon, his body clearly needing the rest. Mr. Stark was working on something in the lab according to FRIDAY, the AI Peter was able to formally meet now. This left Peter to his own devices for a while, which he mostly spent showering, hanging out in the bedroom, and poking around the floor. Truth be told, Peter didn’t want to cause too much of a ruckus and get himself back into the system. However, Peter _did_ want to be Spider-Man, so he’ll have to ask Mr. Stark about that eventually. Soon eventually. Peter even considers trying to sneak out, but the place was pretty reinforced and, even though Peter _could_ get out, it might not end so well if he starts sneaking around on only his second day here. 

Needless to say, Peter was bored. 

”FRIDAY?” Peter asks hesitantly, glancing up to the ceiling. 

”Yes, Peter?” FRIDAY responds, voice soft. 

”Um… What’s Mr. Stark working on in the lab?” 

The AI takes some time to respond before saying, “Boss is working on prosthetics for Colonel Rhodes. He says you can join him if you’d like.” 

”Awesome! Thank you, FRIDAY!” Peter grins as he hops off the bed, clad in a new hoodie and joggers that Mr. Stark had gotten for him, before racing to the elevator and bouncing as it takes him to Mr. Stark’s lab. 

”Pete! Come here and take a seat.” Tony says as soon as Peter exits the elevator. Peter gives a quiet hum to himself as he walks over and to Tony. The lab was amazing of course, Peter unable to keep his gaze from wandering. 

”This… This is amazing, Mr. Stark.” Peter’s voice was breathless with awe, his eyes shining with curiosity and amazement as he slowly sits on a rolling stool beside Tony. 

”Yeah, we have all the toys, don’t we DUM-E?” Tony winks to the robot, Peter looking over and giggling quietly at it. 

”Seriously though, Mr. Stark! I’ve never seen anything like this! I mean… just wow! You have everything!” Peter picks up a few tools and looks at the shelves, “You could really make just about anything in here.” Peter couldn’t stop grinning, formulas and ideas racing through his head. 

”I’m glad you think so, spider-kid.” Tony smiles softly, tapping a screwdriver against the bench. 

Peter finally looks over at Tony and his work, Peter’s head cocking to the side like a puppy. “Are those the prosthetics for Mr. Rhodey?” 

”They are. I’m trying to work on alleviating the pressure from Rhodey’s joints right now, I think I have most of it worked out.” Tony says, tapping the braces a few times with the screwdriver. 

”Um… Can I see?” Peter asks, a bit shy and nervous as his eyes trail the prosthetics. 

”Go ahead.” Tony seemed curious himself, and Peter wonders if that’s why Tony invited him to the lab in the first place. Peter also wonders if Tony would let him make some extra web fluid, he _definitely_ needed it. All in time, though. 

”Thanks!” Peter rolls a bit closer and starts to poke and prod at the prosthetics, getting a good feel for them. “Um… well… Can I see this?” Peter grabs a tool anyway, not waiting for Mr. Stark’s answer, but looking at him after. 

”I’m curious. Just don’t break them.” Tony says, giving a hand waving gesture. 

Peter smiles again and works on the braces for a good fifteen minutes, completely absorbed in his work. Peter is vaguely aware of Tony moving some at one point and AC/DC playing over the speakers and filling the once quiet lab. That has Peter’s head popping up, but soon enough he’s once again absorbed, his tongue sticking out in concentration. 

”Alright! Come here, Mr. Stark.” Peter says excitedly, more than ready to show off his work. 

”Please don’t tell me you just put it all back together with webs, webs.” Tony teases, taking a seat once again. 

Peter nearly pouts for a moment, but instead he kinda motions to the prosthetics, once again feeling anxious. Why would Mr. Stark allow him to work on something so important? He probably had extra, or it took such little time to make that he didn’t mind re-doing it if he had to. Maybe Mr. Stark _already_ had to, so there was no harm in allowing Peter to try, Mr. Stark _was _working on something on the other side of the room, after all. Peter guesses it didn’t really matter.__

__”Kid! Peter! This is amazing! You reduced the shock tenfold and even brought up the efficiency of the spring mechanisms! Great job!” Tony beams, turning to look at the kid and raising his hand quickly. Peter flinches, eyes blinking a few times before realizing Tony was only wanting a high five. Peter does so, smile easily coming back onto his face._ _

__”Thanks, Mr. Stark! It really wasn’t anything, I’m sure you would’ve done the same…” Peter rubs the back of his neck, cheeks heating._ _

__”Probably, but you saved me a lot of time and effort. These are basically usable right now with those upgrades, kiddo.” Tony brings up a hologram and types a few things into the electronic keyboard before standing and popping his back._ _

__”FRIDAY has alerted me I should feed you dinner, so what do you feel like kid? Pizza? Chinese?”_ _

__”Um, is there a Thai place?” Peter asks, rubbing his hands against his thighs nervously before standing, Tony starts to lead them out of the lab as they talk about dinner. Peter was a bit sad to go, definitely wanting to make some webs, he was going to ask as they ate._ _

__”Thai it is. FRIDAY?” Tony gets the food ordered and within half an hour the two are having a heated discussion over Star Wars while eating said Thai food in the kitchen._ _

__”I’m just saying Mr. Stark—“_ _

__”Tut tut young grasshopper, there’s no way that Boba Fet is anything _but_ an annoying prick.” _ _

__Peter rolls his eyes fondly as he finishes up his pad thai, trying not to laugh. “You’re a fake fan.”_ _

__”Oh, how you wound me, Petey.” Tony says, taking a drink of water while watching Peter poke at his now empty plate._ _

__”Um… Mr. Stark? Can I ask you something?” Peter asks, keeping his gaze on his plate._ _

__”Of course, what’s up?”_ _

__”Can I use the lab to make web fluid? I’m running really low and you know… I just really need some more.” The words are nearly incomprehensible with how fast Peter says them. Peter lifts his gaze a moment after, anxiety continuing to creep its way into Peter’s veins._ _

__”That’s it? As long as I’m in the lab while you’re doing it, you’re welcome to make as much web fluid as you want.” Tony chuckles, glancing at the boy with what Peter assumes is amusement._ _

__”Really? Awesome! You’re the best! Thanks, Mr. Stark! Can we go right now?”_ _

__”Simmer down there, pot roast. I have to shower but then we can go, alright?”_ _

__Peter wanted to groan, patience a virtue he was still learning. Instead, Peter smiles and nods as he gulps down his water and waits in the common area for the entire hour that it takes Mr. Stark to finish his shower._ _

__The rest of the night goes smoothly, Mr. Stark was seemingly thoroughly impressed by Peter’s web-making skills. Come midnight, Peter figures he should go to bed and Mr. Stark agrees, though the adult doesn’t seem to care to sleep himself._ _

__”Thank you again for letting me use your lab, Mr. Stark.” Peter yawns, slowly making his way towards the bedroom._ _

__”Anytime, web head.” Mr. Stark replies, following Peter and stepping into the room after him. It was still rather plain, really. The walls were a light blue and the bed, which sat boringly in the center of the left wall, had a navy blue comforter set. There was a dresser in the corner, a desk on the right wall, and a TV hung up opposite the bed. In the corner was the door to the bathroom. It was much nicer than any of the bedrooms Peter had ever stayed in, though Peter will always prefer his bedroom at his aunt and uncle’s. That would always be home._ _

__Peter grabs some pajamas and quickly changes, uncaring of Tony being there this time. They were both boys after all. Tony doesn’t comment on it, just lets Peter quickly change into his pajamas before Peter crawls into bed, his stuffed bear tucked into bed beside him already. Peter glances up at Tony, “Um… Goodnight, Mr. Stark.”_ _

__”Goodnight, Peter.” Mr. Stark smiles, leaning against the doorframe casually. There’s a moment hesitation, but Mr. Stark walks out and shuts the door behind him. Peter frowns, not sure what he was expecting, but feeling disappointed nonetheless._ _

__Several hours later, around eight in the morning, Peter wakes up to voices. Yawning, Peter tries to press his ears into the pillow, but his senses allow him to hear nonetheless._ _

__”We need to run some tests, if we don’t know what we’re working with it’ll just end in disaster.” A female voice says._ _

__That catches Peter’s attention, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach._ _

__”I’ll bring him down this afternoon. It’ll be fine, I’ll just tell him we’re going to the doctor. He won’t know the difference and you need the tests.” That’s Mr. Stark’s voice, the knot only grows._ _

__Peter can’t bear to hear the rest, images of Mr. Morrow flashing in his mind. Was that all Peter was destined to be? A lab test? Some sort of experiment for others to play with? To bend to their will? Make a weapon and throw Peter at situations they didn’t want to deal with?_ _

__That was something Peter wouldn’t allow to happen._ _

__Swallowing his fear down, Peter throws the blankets off of him and finds his backpack. Luckily, most of his items are still packed. Peter grabs his bear and goes to the bathroom to grab some hygienic items. Peter didn’t want to be accused of stealing, though, so he only grabs things Tony wouldn’t notice was missing and leaves anything the man bought for him, including the clothes (as nice as they may be). After his bag is packed and Peter is changed, Peter slowly makes his way to the door, listening to see if the voices are gone. After a few moments, Peter deems it safe and walks out._ _

__No one is on the floor._ _

__Peter sighs in relief as he heads to the elevator, nerves nearly causing Peter to tremble._ _

__”Where would you like to go?” That’s FRIDAY’s voice, and Peter almost can’t answer. He hopes the AI doesn’t rat him out before he leaves the place, though Peter doesn’t think Tony would care enough to add that as some sort of security feature, so long as Peter isn’t stealing or destroying things._ _

__”Ground floor FRIDAY, please?” Peter asks, voice wavering._ _

__”Of course.” The AI responds, the elevator moving promptly after._ _

__When the doors open, Peter expects it to be a little harder to leave, truth be told. However, no one is waiting for him and none of the workers pay the child any mind._ _

__”Goodbye, Stark Towers.” Peter whispers to himself, walking out the glass doors and out onto the busy New York streets._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think there’s two end notes every time and idk how to fix that but i’m no longer ahead but i definitely never plan to abandon this work or anything :3c i already know the trajectory it’s taking. please leave comment and kudos, it reminds me to work on this sometimes and definitely spurs me on!!!


	5. Bullet Through a Flock of Doves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha sorry this took so long!! i’m in school and working so that’s been taking up soooo much of my time. sorry this chapter is a little smaller too ;;; (just a little under 3k). I usually try to do longer chapters, but I felt like the stopping point was good so I wanted to go ahead and give you guys this. I’m hoping to write some more this weekend! also!! my local team is going ot the super bowl so i’m in a great mood! GO CHIEFS!

Peter stumbles through the streets, his head racing as he looks behind him. It had been two days since he left the tower, and they had left Peter battered, bruised, and terrified. 

”Leave me alone!” Peter exclaims, shooting webs at the current culprits. Two men were following him, some men that Peter had gotten locked up a while ago. Seems as though they had gotten out. Most likely legally, as their crimes were robbery. Peter vaguely remembers they only had to serve a couple years-maybe they left early on good behavior? It’s not as though Peter could testify either, can’t exactly have Spider-Man in court without knowing who he is. 

”Not before you pay, Spider-Man!” One yells, pointing a gun right at Peter. All in a life of an arachnid-themed hero, Peter supposes. 

Peter snatches the gun away with his web, glad to see his skills hadn’t completely diminished. Truthfully, Peter was struggling. His already somewhat lackluster skills (his natural abilities made up for them usually) were suffering from a lack of food and sleep. Peter knew he needed some professional training of sorts, maybe he could pull a Karate Kid and find some martial arts master? 

”Yoink! Wow, thanks for this! Probably worth a lot, huh? Not that I’m into illegal arms dealing!” Peter webs the gun to a wall and flips out of shot of the other man who had pulled out his own gun. Peter pants heavily, the sound filling his ears. Another bullet nearly hits him again. 

”Come on Spidey, haven’t gotten us webbed up already? Seems like you’re off your game!” The man shoots again, this time grazing Peter in his thigh. Peter gasps in pain, stumbling, but not letting it bring him down. It’s just a graze, it was fine. 

”I felt like playing with you for a while.” Peter grimaces, adjusting his goggles as he tries to get up on the wall. “Been a while since I’ve had any fun-“ 

The fight continues for a while, Peter and the two men dancing around the alley as Peter tries to keep up. It should’ve been easy. It was easy before. And yet… 

”Shit!” Peter cries out, burning white pain shooting through his abdomen. Then again. The man had shot him twice, right into his stomach. Peter cries out, hands flying to cover the holes in his middle. Blood leaked out, warm and sticky against Peter’s fingers. Peter could taste the iron on his tongue. 

”Now it’s time to see who you really are Spider-Man, you have plenty of enemies you know? We’ll sell them the intel. Don’t think you can outrun this one.” 

Peter tries to stand and fight, but it was hard. Peter doubled over in pain as the man approached him, the other man webbed to the wall. 

”Get away from me!” Peter yells, a last ditch effort. Peter hears something in the distance, but he can’t pinpoint it. Probably a loud car, not that it mattered, Peter was struggling to stay conscious right now. 

”The itsy bitsy spider crawled up the water spout…” The man sings mockingly, kneeling beside Peter. “Is it true you’re just a kid? I wish I felt bad, but I don’t. You brought this all on yo—“ 

The man is cut off when he suddenly slumps to the side, seemingly knocked unconscious. Peter groans softly, the boy using almost all his effort to lift his head and look around. There’s red and gold blurs, Peter having to blink and focus his eyes to notice that the friendly neighborhood Iron Man was taking a visit to the borough of Queens. How convenient. 

”Oh hey Iron Man—“ Peter smiles beneath the mask, eyes drooping and mind starting to feel a bit fuzzy. “Funny seeing you here.” 

”Oh really? I was about to say the same thing.” Iron man retorts, an anger to his voice. With a sigh, Iron Man holds a fist out towards him while a blue light scans over his body. A disembodied female voice talked of bullet wounds and blood loss, but Peter was becoming too woozy to really pay attention. 

”Jesus Christ kid-you let them do a number on you. Upsie daisy.” Peter is suddenly lifted into metal arms, his head lolling against the hard chest and his arms resting limply on himself. Peter could feel his eyes start to flutter close. 

Mr. Stark must of noticed, or maybe the suit told him, because he quickly speaks up. “None of that, spidey. Keep those baby eyes open, you need to stay awake right now, okay?” 

Peter groans softly and tries to peel his eyes open. The mask was still on which helped, the passing lights not as obnoxious as usual. Peter blinks sluggishly. “We flyin’?” Peter asks in a slur. 

”Yeah Pete, we’re flying.” 

Tony couldn’t fly fast enough. The past two days he’s been in a frantic search for Peter. It hadn’t been long, but Tony felt a sense of responsibility for the child and well… in some way, he was growing attached as well. Over the past half week him and Peter really had been bonding. With the long plane ride, the times in the lab, meals and bed times, Peter had just started to wiggle his way into Tony’s heart. 

So why did Peter leave? The mystery left a heavy anxiety in Tony’s chest. 

Not that it mattered at the moment, according to FRIDAY Peter hadn’t eaten for the past two days so his healing factor was basically shot, leaving the kid bleeding out in Tony’s arms as he rushed to the tower to get to the medbay. Truth be told the medbay at the compound would probably be more suitable for Peter given his enhancements, but that would simply have to wait. There wasn’t time. 

”Come on, Pete, keep those Bambi eyes open— Talk to me, Pete, tell me your favorite element.“ Tony already knew the answer, but he wanted Peter talking. 

There’s no response from Peter, he stayed limp and unconscious in Tony’s arms. Tony curses to himself, trying to add power to his thrusters to get to the tower faster. 

It’s a matter of minutes, though it feels like years. Tony nearly crashes into the tower and runs straight to the medbay. “Help him!” Tony yells to one of the doctors. Helen wasn’t here unfortunately, but Tony knew his doctors were competent. Their eyes widen some at seeing Tony Stark in the medbay, but they’re quick to school their expressions and usher Peter into a stretcher and room as they put pressure on the wounds. 

”Two bullet wounds and a graze in his thigh. He’s enhanced. Please.” Tony says, following them into the room. 

”Alright Mr. Stark, we’ll take good care of him. You’ll need to wait out here.” 

And then Peter is gone, leaving Tony to his thoughts. That was never a good thing. Tony paces around the med bay anxiously, fingers tapping against his thighs. Tony knew it would be okay-Peter seemed to have accelerated healing and he was a fighter. No way would two dumb shots take him down. _But it isn’t only the bullet wounds is it? He looks like he hasn’t eaten or drank anything, maybe not even slept…_

”He’ll be fine, he’ll be fine…” Tony mutters to himself again. This was, frankly, the last thing Tony needed. Rhodey was still down, though he had started PT and was luckily doing quite well, but it was Tony’s fault that he was there in the first place. Then after that fight with Steve in Siberia, Tony was feeling completely besides himself. Sure, they were able to calm down and talk it out, but the thoughts weighed heavy in his head. Steve _knew_ who killed his parents, and yet hadn’t said a word. Thought that somehow he was “sparing” Tony. Steve made it clear that he would always choose Bucky over Tony. 

That particular stab wound was raging. 

Regardless, the two were in Wakanda with T’Challa currently. Steve would be back in New York for a stint though. Tony didn’t know how to feel about it, he missed Steve’s blue eyes and his voice and the way Steve would rest a hand on his shoulder—Tony pinches the bridge of his nose and looks up to see Pepper standing there. 

”What mess have you gotten into this time, Tony?” Pepper smiles kindly. They may have broken up, but the two were still good friends. Tony still loved her too, probably always would. Things just couldn’t work out between them. Maybe in another life. 

”Pep.” Tony gives a smile before looking back towards the room. “It’s…It’s a long story.” Tony takes a deep, grounding breath and then looks back to Pepper. 

”I have an unusual amount of time.” She says. 

Tony chuckles, “Well… In a nutshell…” Tony hesitates. Peter wanted his identity to stay secret, and as of this moment only himself and Happy knew of Peter’s identity. And some of the doctors given he was in those rags he called a suit. Tony regrets not giving him the new one. 

Pepper could be trusted. She could keep a secret, she’s kept many. Odds are she’d find out too, and Peter needed everyone he could get behind him. “You know Spider-Man? I tried to recruit him for the whole catching cap thing. Turns out he’s a 12 year old kid. So I brought him here for now to figure some shit out to get him in a safe home, I think he was being abused or something the way he’d talk about it. Pep he looked so scared to go back, and he wouldn’t even tell me what was going on aside from that he couldn’t go back. Anyway he spent a couple days here and it was great, like really great. We hung out in the lab and we laughed and he even threw a banana at my face I mean who does that? Not to mention he’s so fucking smart, like smart enough to keep up with me and I just—“ A breath, “So then he just ran away a few days ago and I have no idea why. I found him today right after some punk had shot him twice, I knocked his lights out of course, then I rushed Peter here and now I don’t know if hed going to be okay or not because the med team at the tower isn’t as suited to enhanced individuals as the one at the compound is so I regret not taking him there but he was unconscious from blood loss so I didn’t have a choice and—.” Tony finally takes another breath, “I’m worried about him.” 

Pepper blinks at all the information before she slowly nods. “Well… I’m sure he’s in good hands Tony, SI only hires the best. Peter, right? He’s a hero and a strong kid, it’ll be fine.” Pepper smiles. 

”Thanks, Pep.” Tony smiles in return, still catching his breath. 

”What do you plan to do when he wakes up?” Pepper asks. 

”Just-hear me out. I’ve been doing some research on this kid and well… Honestly I want to apply for guardianship.” 

”You can’t be serious, Tony-“ 

”No no-I said hear me out. I _am_ serious, when am I ever not serious?” 

Pepper gives Tony a Look at that. 

”Right.. Anyway, Peter doesn’t like people knowing about his identity and it’s clear Spider-Man is important to him. If I keep him here with me I can help him control his powers. I can also make sure he’s safe. Plus the kid is super smart, he even helped me in the lab.” Tony repeats, obviously still a bit amazed at that feat. 

”He sounds great Tony. But this is a child we’re talking about. An actual child. You can’t take it back once that’s done. This isn’t some robot, some toy, some project. If you’re applying to be his guardian that makes you a parent, Tony. Peter is going to need love and support, not just laughing in a lab.” 

”I know that, Pepper. And I don’t plan to. I know it’s ridiculous but.. I can’t help but feel this is what I’m meant to do. And truth is, I seem to be the only one looking out for the kid right now anyway. I… I never thought of myself as a father, I don’t deserve kids. But I’m all Peter has right now, and if I send him back to a home I’m condemning him.” 

Pepper sighs, “You’ll do what you want anyway. You should talk to Peter about it though, you can’t just spring that on him.” 

”I planned to before he dipped. I’ll give him some time to recover before I bring it up.” Tony runs a shaky hand through his hair, glancing back towards the room where Peter was at. 

Pepper seems satisfied enough with the answer and starts bringing up a couple things about Stark Industries. The two talk for a while before eventually she has to go back to work, leaving Tony by himself again. 

Luckily, a doctor comes out only a handful of minutes later and walks to Tony. “Mr. Stark? Peter is stable and doing well. He’s out of surgery and there doesn’t seem to be any major complications.” The doctor grins. 

Tony feels relief flood his veins, his shoulders relaxing, “Good. Can I see him?” 

The doctor nods, “Yes, but he’s still asleep. He will have to take it easy for a bit. The bullet did get his stomach and so he’ll struggle with food intake some. The other bullet got part of his intestine so he might experience some pains and troubles with the bathroom, but they should pass shortly. There was also his thigh, which seemed to get nicked by a bullet. I wouldn’t worry about it too much though, we bandaged it and I don’t see it causing any problems as long as he keeps it clean. Peter is extremely lucky.” The doctor explains, leading Tony to one of the rooms they had for cases just like these. Tony was anxious to get inside, to see Peter breathing and safe in the tower. God, he was already becoming a helicopter parent wasn’t he? 

Not a parent. No. Tony wasn’t Peter’s dad, hell he’s only known the kid a week. What was he doing? Tony shakes his head to himself, he couldn’t think about that right now. 

”Thank you, doc. I’ll keep that in mind.” Tony flashes her a quick grin before he steps into the room. 

Peter was on the bed, tucked in and looking peaceful in his slumber. Monitors beeped quietly beside Peter’s bed and an IV was connected to Peter’s hand. Overall, Peter didn’t have too many wires or tubes, which was a good sign. It was a lot easier to stomach, too. 

That didn’t stop Peter from looking impossibly small, though. 

”Oh, Pete…” Tony murmurs as he takes a seat beside the bed and looks the kid over. Peter’s curls were dirty with grime and sweat, sticking to his forehead, dirt and blood smudged at the temple. The doctors had cut him out of his onesie (that’s what Tony would call it, it hardly qualified as a suit) and had put a gown around him. The blankets were pulled up to Peter’s chin and he laid so, so still. Tony would think he wasn’t breathing if it weren’t for the monitors that displayed otherwise. 

”Kid…” Tony sighs and brings the blankets down some. Peter had mentioned he hated hospital blankets, that they were too scratchy. Tony made a mental note to buy new blankets. It was hard watching Peter like this, was hard seeing him so quiet, so… not himself. Tony gently lays a hand against Peter’s chest, relaxing as he feels a small rise and fall. “We have a lot to talk about when you wake up, kiddo.” Tony says gently. 

As if on cue, Peter’s eyes flutter open, “Misser S’ark?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bls leave me comments and kudos i survive off of them and they motivate me so so so much. also sorry for any mistakes i don’t have a beta so i probably don’t catch everything. love you guys!


	6. Things are bound to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry it’s still taking me so long! School has my whole life crazy right now!! I’ll be trying to make you wait no more than two weeks (I think it was 13 days for this one soooo right there haha) :) and without further ado here it is!!

The world came back in a haze. Peter blinks the bleariness from his burning eyes, trying to focus the blurry shapes around him. It’s difficult at first, everything too loud, too bright. The monotone beeping next to him crescendos in volume, Peter only able to squeeze his eyes shut, naively hoping it’ll deafen the world around him. It doesn’t. 

”Peter?” A voice asks, sounding warbled and as if Peter was under water. Peter swallows some as he tries to open his eyes again, the light blinding and harsh. There’s some rustling, a hand in his hair. 

”Come on Bambi, open those doe eyes for me.” The voice says… it’s familiar. Peter tries to focus his vision, the blur only showing the shape that seems to be human. Every second lost to him, thoughts ebbing and flowing. 

”Misser St’ak?” Peter rasps, voice hoarse and words slurred. It hurts to talk, like knives dragging across his throat. 

”Peter.” Mr. Stark sighs, almost as if in relief. Peter is finally able to focus though the edges are still fuzzy. Peter looks at Mr. Stark’s worried eyes and then slowly drags his gaze across the room. He’s in a hospital. There’s a window, TV, a monitor beside him... 

”Hey buddy, you’ve been asleep a while.” Tony’s voice snaps his eyes back to Tony’s face. 

Peter tries to swallow, the action hurting as well as he looks to his hand, an IV shoved into it. Peter frowns at that, sluggishly moving his free hand in hopes of pulling the offending needle out. Tony’s fingers quickly wrap around Peter’s thin wrist. 

”No no, you can’t do that. You need that.” Mr. Stark gently sets Peter’s hand to his side again. Peter blinks tiredly, his head lolling some to the side. 

In that moment, the door opens. Peter flinches at the sound, Tony’s eyebrows furrowing as he looks over to the woman that had entered. They talk for a moment, the words sounding too garbled and like the Peanut adults for Peter to understand exactly what they were saying. They were talking about Peter’s recovery or something…. or something… 

The world goes black once more. 

The next time Peter wakes up, his head is a bit less bleary and the beeping of the monitor is not nearly as aggravating. The room looks the same, walls a light green and TV still off in the corner. There’s some soft tapping, Peter looks over to see Mr. Stark is still on the side of the bed, working on something on his laptop. Peter’s eyebrows furrow as he forces himself into a sitting position, head tilting. 

”Mr. Stark?” Peter asks quietly, voice still a bit hoarse but not as much so. Words not so slurred, either. Mr. Stark looks up, smiling some. He grabs a cup of water and gently pushes it into Peter’s hands, “You should drink that.” 

Peter does, nearly all in one gulp, the cup then set aside. It was awkward, Mr. Stark clearly having something to say. Peter looks down at his lap, fidgeting with the scratchy blanket that sits on his lap. Was he mad? Did he still want to experiment on Peter? At this point it’s not as if Peter had a choice… but if that were the case, why wouldn’t Mr. Stark had chained him up? Or gone ahead and started his experiments? It was too hard, Peter shaking his head to try and rid it of the thoughts. The motion hurt, Peter wincing a bit as he lays back and takes a deep, grounding breath. 

”Peter,” Mr. Stark starts, Peter’s eyes immediately flicking up to the man, “We need to talk about… about why you ran away. You really freaked me out, is everything okay? What happened? Why did you run?” 

The question catches Peter by surprise, his eyes widening a fraction as Peter slowly averts his gaze back to his lap. How did he even answer that? If Peter admitted to the reason it could just give Tony reason to chain him up, or maybe even call him crazy. 

”It… It doesn’t matter. I can’t stay here.” Peter says, nearly in a whisper. This was too much-too much everything. Too many thoughts, too many emotions… Clearly Peter wasn’t meant to stay at the tower, there was too much destruction around it. Too much… craziness. 

”Peter.” Tony sighs softly, leaning back and folding his arms, “You can’t stay on the streets either, you almost died! If I hadn’t found you when I did you would’ve been a Peter puddle! You’re going to die out there, Peter. I won’t have that happen.” Tony says. 

”I know that! But… But I won’t become some sort of science experiment Mr. Stark! I know you like that sort of stuff but I won’t add to it! I’m… I’m not a lab test! I won’t do that again! I won’t!” Peter almost yells, a sudden surge of anger causing his hands to fist into the blankets, the fabric wrinkling. “I won’t be used, I’d rather starve on the streets.” 

”What do you mean? Where did you get that idea?” Tony’s whole demeanor softens. “And again? What do you mean again? Oh buddy…” It was as if something clicked, Tony’s shoulders sinking. 

”I… I heard you talking to someone. You said something about doctors and taking me somewhere and taking tests! Don’t lie to me!” Peter shouts, tears stinging his eyes. 

”I didn’t know you heard that…” Tony pinches the bridge of his nose. 

”Obviously!” 

”No, no, Peter, you have the wrong idea. I was talking to a doctor, a really nice and really smart doctor. We just wanted to take some blood tests so that we can see how you react to certain medicines and make sure there’s nothing that will hurt you. That way if you get hurt we can be prepared. It wouldn’t be any different than going for a normal check up.” Tony explains, eyes searching Peter’s face, expression unreadable. 

Peter wasn’t sure how to feel about it, his own eyes looking at the wall past Tony. It made sense, Tony hadn’t hurt him and hadn’t shown any sign that he would. Still, Peter found it hard to believe. Found the thought of someone genuinely wanting to help him hard to believe too. Mr. Stark was a good guy, he was an avenger! The accords though— there was too much, Peter’s head was swimming, his brain thrumming. 

”I… I want Loops.” Peter swallows, asking for his bear rather than answering the elephant in the room. 

Tony relents, though seemingly not wanting to, nodding quickly. He picks up Peter’s backpack from the corner that was hidden from Peter’s view. Peter can’t help but relax his shoulders in relief, especially as Loops is pulled out safe from harm and placed gently in Peter’s lap. 

Peter picks the little blue bear up and hugs it tight, his nose burying into the soft fabric of its tummy. It was clear that the bear had been cleaned some, smelling fresh and unlike the dirt and mildew it had smelled of before. 

”Peter… I have a question for you.” Tony says suddenly, the tone lending itself to be something serious. Again. Peter was exhausted, this whole conversation exhausting. 

”Okay… What is it now?” Peter hoped to not sound too rude, but he was injured and worn out. Peter nuzzles into Loops a bit more before lifting his eyes to look at Tony. 

”I know, I know. I want to let you rest, but this is a bit time sensitive.” Tony says, leaning back in his chair once more, one leg crossing over the other. 

”Alright.” Peter sighs, leaning back into his bed, still hugging Loops tightly as he watches Tony. 

”Well… you can’t stay on the streets. That much is obvious. You’re an orphan, you hate the foster system, and you don’t want to go back, right?” 

Peter huffs, “Wow, thank you so much for reminding me of that. But yeah, I do much better on my own than with some stupid foster family.” Peter grumbles. 

Tony snorts, “Aside from getting shot that is, right?” 

”Yeah, aside from that.” Peter cracks a smile. 

”Well,” Tony shifts uncomfortably, almost as if he was nervous, “What if you stayed here? Like officially?” 

Peter’s eyebrows furrow, “You’ve already asked me that.” 

”No, no, I mean… I mean what if I become your foster parent? Legal and everything. You won’t be on the run anymore.” 

Peter’s brain short circuits, stops, even. Big doe eyes widening as Peter stares directly at Tony. A million and one emotions rush through his brain, causing the short wiring in the first place. Tony Stark as his foster parent? That… That sounded like a fever dream. Something that poor little orphan boys think of when lying in their dirty bed. Peter slowly looks down at Loops, needing a small distraction. On one hand, Peter was furious. Furious at the world for putting him into this position, for taking away all his family, for taking away his home. Furious at Mr. Stark for thinking he could replace them, could waltz in here and become his foster dad. That it was this easy. They still hardly knew each other after all. But on the other hand… on the other hand, Peter could feel so safe with Mr. Stark. Living in Stark Tower and the compound were both super cool options, not to mention that Mr. Morrow would never be able to get a hold of him in here. Though, it was possible Tony still wanted to hurt him, that he was lying and wanted to make Peter another science experiment. Peter frowns, fidgeting with Loops’ arms. This was a difficult position. 

What was the answer here? Does he take the risk and stay with Mr. Stark? Or does he run again? Peter’s entire body filled with antsy energy, his legs kicking some as he tries to keep himself from darting just from the anxiety of it all. 

”Why… Why do you want to do that?” Peter asks, his own answer contingent on Tony’s own. 

”Well, kid, I wish I could give you some beautiful story about how I just feel like it’s my calling and I want to do better. While not untrue, it’s not really that at the core…” Tony goes quiet a moment, thinking. “I want to keep you safe. I don’t know why, really, but I feel responsible for you. If you’re here with me, I know you’re safe. Both as Peter and Spider-Man.” Tony says, shoulders dropping. “It’s a big responsibility, I know that, so forgive me for all the screw ups I’ll be making. But well… I feel like it’s the answer here. I won’t be worried about you turning into Peter stew on the streets and you’ll have somewhere safe to be, somewhere you don’t have to hide your identity either.” 

Peter continues to stare at Tony until, slowly, a soft smile pulls at Peter’s face. “Alright,” Peter chuckles, “Alright. I guess that Tony Stark is going to be my foster dad.” Peter says, tone a bit teasing. The words sounded foreign, anxiety still settled in his chest at the mere thought of having another foster parent. The power Tony would hold over Peter alone was enough for Peter to spiral. 

Regardless, Tony claps his hands and a big grin spreads over his face. “Perfect! I’ll get all the paper work sorted. Now, enough of that, how about we turn on a movie? Star Wars, right?” Tony grabs the remote, laughing. 

As the TV is flipped to Star Wars, Peter cant help but to notice some of the weight in his shoulders start to lift. 

A day had passed since Peter had woken up. It was a huge relief, knowing that Peter would be okay. It was only a day or two until Peter would be released on top of that, he was healing so quickly-and well too! Honestly, he’d probably be alright to be released now, but Tony was a bit nervous about it and figured the extra time would make sure there’s nothing that gets infected or worse, especially given they don’t fully understand Peter’s healing. Peter was struggling to eat still too, though he was able to go to the bathroom on his own just fine. 

In the meantime, Tony was filling out the foster and guardianship papers. It was complicated, given that Peter was currently a runaway. Still, Tony was making sure to take care of much of it as he could. That meant involving Pepper though, who didn’t seem to be all that happy with him at the moment. 

”You’re really sure about this Tony? This isn’t some game, this is a kid’s life.” Pepper folds her hands against the desk, looking at Tony with a steel gaze. 

”I know that Pepper.” Tony says, feeling angry and accused. “He isn’t a game, I care about Peter, Pep.” 

Pepper sighs as she starts to thumb through some papers. “You can’t use him as a replacement for the team, either.” 

”I’m not Pepper! I want to be there for him. I want to protect him. So please.” Tony says, looking at her seriously. 

”I’m not used to that word coming out of your mouth.” Pepper says, sliding the papers over. “I have the appointment scheduled for this Friday. There’s some kinks we have to work out with his previous foster family too.” 

”Appointment?” Tony asks, eyebrows furrowing. “And who is his previous family?” 

”Yes appointment. And you’ll have to take some classes Tony. I was able to work it out to just be online for you given your notability. Anyway, a social worker is going to come by Friday to make sure Peter has suitable and safe living conditions. As for the previous family, they weren’t deemed unfit and they were for long term care rather than temporary or emergency. So they have to give Peter up more or less. Though we have ways around that too.” 

”This is Stark Tower! It’s one of the safest places in the world!” 

”And one of the biggest targets.” Pepper says. 

”Right right, okay. As for the asshole that had Peter before me, I think he was hurting him… Maybe even experimenting on him or something. Peter is better off without him.” Tony pinches the bridge of his nose and nods. “I’ll read through all of these, thank you Pep.” 

Pepper gives a smile, “I think he’ll be good for you, Tony. I know I’m hard on you but… but fatherhood is a good look on you.” 

Tony feels some heat rise to his cheeks, he nods then turns on his heel and walks out to go to Peter’s room and start reading. 

Two days pass in a flash. They’re both spent in Peter’s med bay room, listening to the boy ramble about random things here and there. It was precious, Tony loved every word that Peter said. Even if Tony couldn’t pay close attention, given all the homework he had to secure Peter his place at the tower. Now Peter was being released though, and it was evident he was antsy to be as he squirms all around while the nurse unhooks his IV and monitors. 

”You’re good to go, Peter.” She says, smiling kindly and patting his shoulder. 

Peter grins as he stands and rushes to the doorframe. “Thanks! Come on Mr. Stark, I’m so ready for that pizza and ice cream you promised!” 

Tony snorts fondly as he thanks the nurse and walks towards Peter, gently wrapping an arm around the kid’s shoulder as they head up the tower. “I distinctly remember promising three helpings of vegetables. Nice steaming cups of broccoli and green beans.” Tony teases. 

”Mr. Staaaark.” Peter whines, looking up at him with an annoyed expression. 

Tony laughs as he walks into the elevator with him and shakes his head amusedly. 

Peter pouts as they then walk into the penthouse, Tony going over to the kitchen island to pour himself some coffee. Peter hums while hopping into a stool and swinging his legs. 

”I want a cup.” Peter says. 

”Oh no, absolutely not. Nope! I don’t want any caffeinated spider babies running around here. Have you ever seen a spider on caffeine? Too crazy!” 

”I’m not a spider, I’m still a human! A certified human.” Peter pouts harder, Tony thinks it’s pretty endearing, cute even, but he would never admit that. 

”Of course, of course. A baby human.” Tony continues to tease. 

”I’m not a baby!” Peter groans as he drops his head to the counter, mumbling to himself about not being a baby. Tony laughs as he puts in an order for pizza and gets the ice cream out, starting to scoop it into a bowl. 

”Okay buddy, sure.Whatever you say.” Tony slides over a bowl of ice cream, only giving the boy less than two scoops as to not hype him with too much sugar. Peter immediately starts to gobble it up, pretty happy as he looks around now, glancing outside of the windows, staring at something out there. 

”While we’re waiting Peter, I want to show you something.” Tony says, unsure of why Peter was looking out the windows, but wanting to keep his mind from wandering too much. 

”What is it?” Peter asks, seemingly a little excited as he smiles and stands, going over to Tony’s side, bouncing on his toes. Tony can’t help but smile again, glad to know that Peter still trusted him and felt comfortable with him. Enough, anyway. Tony, without much thought, runs a hand through Peter’s hair, petting back the curls. It took Tony by surprise honestly, he didn’t know why he did that, but Peter seems happy with it as he nuzzles back into Tony’s hand. Tony has to hold back a quiet coo. 

”Well follow me and you’ll see.” Tony smiles again as he puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder and shows him towards the guest room Peter was staying in before. The room is now painted a soft blue, stars and planets and moon decals plastering the walls. There were Star Wars posters, shelves with legos and other nerdy decorations lining them. The bed was a dark navy, the edges dotted with white stars. Peter gasps, looking around the room and slowly taking a seat on the edge of the bed. 

”Is… Is this for me?” Peter whispers. 

Tony takes a seat beside Peter, looking around the room. The drawers of the dresser were filled with new clothes, though Tony still wanted to buy some more. However, he wanted to wait to buy them with Peter so that Peter still had a say in what he wore. 

”Yeah buddy, it’s all yours. We can get some more stuff so that you can customize it yourself, but I figure now it looks a little more you than it did before. And look at the desk, wanna see something cool?” Tony grins as he stands and goes to the desk that was against the floor to ceiling window. Tony taps the side and a hologram screen takes over the desk surface, a female voice saying, “Hello Peter.” 

”Holy crap! That’s so cool!” Peter jumps up, beaming brightly as he runs to the desk and looks over the hologram screen. “Is that Friday? She sounds different?” 

”Nope. That’s your own AI.” Tony says, a sense of pride and wonder settling in his chest. 

”My own AI?” Peter breathes, tears burning his eyes. Tony feels anxiety seize his chest, what happened? Why was Peter crying? Tony thought he loved this, would love all of this. Shit. Maybe he really wasn’t qualified for any of this— 

Tony’s thoughts are cut off when Peter throws himself at Tony, his arms wrapping around the man tightly and face burying into Tony’s chest. Tony blinks, though he slowly wraps his arms back around Peter. “What’s wrong buddy?” 

”No-Nothing, I’m just so… so happy. This is so cool.” Peter sniffles, his fingers curling into the back of Tony’s shirt. Tony smiles some at that, feeling the anxiety lift as he holds onto Peter, slowly bringing them over to the bed and setting them down. 

”Me too Petey, now, how about we go back to the kitchen and eat our pizza so that you can play with your AI huh? We can tinker in the lab with her. I’ll show you all the tricks.” 

Peter pulls away nodding, rubbing some tears from his eyes as he continues to smile. “Please.” 

Tony stands again and has Peter follow him back towards the kitchen, the pizza now sitting hotly on the counter. Tony grabs a couple of plates and grabs slices for the both of them, sliding one over to Peter. 

”Oh Peter, just so you know a social worker has to come Friday to check things out.” Tony says casually, taking a bite of pepperoni pizza. The grease was a bit gross as it ran down his chin, but god did it taste good. 

”A… A social worker?” Peter asks, his eyes wide and shoulders tense. Tony wasn’t sure why Peter was so scared about this, certainly the social workers hadn’t mistreated Peter? A protective anger gripped Tony’s chest as he nods. 

”Yeah buddy, but I won’t let anything happen to you. Don’t worry okay? You’re here now, you’re safe.” 

The words only seemed to help some as Peter takes a distracted bite of his food. “Okay…” 

Tony takes that for now as he leans against the counter, “We’ll have to talk about school too. You haven’t been in a while you know? Papers said we’ll have to get that figured out pretty fast.” 

Peter groans, “Can’t I just go to school online?” 

Tony laughs, “I think it’d be good if you went to school, you need to be around other kids your age. Don’t you miss it?” 

”But what if you need me? What if the Avengers need me?” Peter huffs, ignoring the second question. 

”Peter, you’re a kid, I’m not going to be dragging you into any Avenger level missions. In fact I’d prefer you to not go out as Spider-Man at all—“ 

”Mr. Stark!” 

”Let me finish Petey, I’d prefer it, but I know you want to be Spider-Man. So we’re going to establish some rules, such as a curfew. We can hash out the details later.” 

Peter frowns, but doesn’t argue for now. 

”Anyway, school. You’re a genius kid, you’re going to a genius STEM school. I already have it all figured out.” Tony snaps his fingers with a laugh. 

Peter huffs, “Alright..” 

”Here’s the thing too Petey, I don’t want you in the limelight. So… you might keep this thing on the DL. Just say you’re with some random foster parent for now. Hell, his name could be Tony too.” Tony winks, Peter laughs a little at that too. 

”Yeah, I don’t think I’m ready for all that paparazzi stuff right now.” Peter says, relaxing his shoulders. 

”Trust me, it’s not fun. I won’t be announcing you to the public or anything, not unless you really want me to. Though…” Tony scratches his chin, “You know, with Spidey and all, we will need a cover up since people might see you as Peter hanging around the tower and me. Especially if you have to go into the lobby at any point, remind me to show you the private entrance in the back, we’ll need to give you full access. Keep in mind that only a few of us have that, such as me and Pepper.” And Steve, but Tony didn’t want to think about all that. 

”Oh wow…” Peter whispers. 

”Got it.” Tony snaps his fingers again, Peter laughs, “You’re going to be issued as my personal intern.” 

”Foster child turned intern. Crazy story huh? Definitely don’t want the media getting a hold of that.” Peter sticks his tongue out playfully. 

”Hey! It’s a coveted position, I’ve never had a personal intern before.” Tony rolls his eyes with feigned annoyance. 

”Glad I get to be the first.” Peter finishes off his pizza and then drinks his entire glass of water in one go. Tony smiles, unable to take his eyes off of the puppy-like child in front of him. 

”In more than one way, huh Petey?” Things were about to get crazy around the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bls give me kudos and comments they’re the reason i keep updating!! love yall ❤️ 🥺


	7. A Whole New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this out a little early yay!! I might be late next update tho since i’m out of town for spring break but we will see :) love y’all

A few days had passed since Peter made it back home. What a word that was now; home. When May and Ben died Peter didn’t think he’d ever find a home again, somewhere he felt comforted and like he belonged. Though, Peter still struggled with belonging a little, he was loving his new room. Peter smiles as he builds legos with a hum, Peter missed his full sets but having free build bins were also fun. After eating copious amounts of pizza and ice cream, Peter and Tony had shopped online and gotten Peter a wardrobe, some bedroom things, some school supplies, toys, and even a few video games. It was all pretty overwhelming for Peter, but he was also pretty excited to have all of his own things. Especially the clothes-he was able to help pick them out and Peter made sure the material was nice and soft. Of course, Peter hoped they were stylish too. Though, he got about ten different Star Wars sweaters. As well as fun t-shirts and such. 

”Peter! The social worker is going to be here soon. Are you dressed?” Tony walks down the hall and into Peter’s room, looking the boy over. Peter grins over his shoulder, dressed in a space themed sweater and some joggers. Peter had been laying on the floor on his stomach, completely absorbed in the spaceship he was creating. 

”Yes, Mr. Stark. I really don’t want to talk to this social worker, though.” Peter’s lips purse into a pout as he stands, brushing off the front of his clothes. “They obviously don’t care about what’s going on or if I’m okay.” 

Tony frowns at this, taking a few more steps forward and brushing a hand through Peter’s curls. It was a soft gesture, something Tony had slowly been doing more. Peter didn’t mind, he thrived on physical affection. 

“I wish you would tell me what happened in the past, bud.” Tony says softly, “And the social worker, I want to get your old guardians arrested.” 

Peter shifts uncomfortably, “It… It has to do with Spider-Man. I definitely can’t tell the social worker, he’d expose my entire identity.” Peter whispers. 

”As it is _he_ might do that already. If you tell me his name I can make sure he doesn’t tell anyone, and that he can’t do anything to you.” Tony leads Peter to the bed and takes a seat with him. “Please, Peter?” 

Peter debates. Tony had been showing himself as a trustworthy confidant. Plus, if anyone could find the Morrows and make sure they weren’t going to hurt Peter, or anyone else for that matter, it’d be Tony Stark. 

”I... I don’t know.” Peter breathes. 

”I know it was bad, Peter. You get such violent nightmares-“ 

”It’s not only because of what happened there, I have nightmares about a lot of stuff…” 

Tony sighs, “Peter-“ 

Before the conversation can continue, Friday’s voice filters through the room, “Boss? The social workers are here to see you and Peter.” 

Tony groans, Peter looks over at him and finds himself sighing in relief. That was really a can of worms he didn’t want to open right now. Or ever, probably. 

”Come on kiddo, let’s go.” Tony pats Peter’s shoulder. The two stand and head towards the living room of the penthouse where two strangers were now standing. It was a man and woman, both looking sophisticated and holding a manila folder. Peter almost laughs, the two looking so out of place amidst the sleek design of the penthouse living room, their neutral outfits sticking out against all the red and gold designs. 

”Mr. Stark.” The woman greets, polite and keeping the star struck feeling out of her voice as she holds out a hand. Tony takes it and gives it a shake as she introduces herself. “I’m Amanda, nice to meet you.” she says. 

”Ditto.” Tony says with a fake, paparazzi smile. Peter glances between them some. 

”And you must be Peter, pleasure to meet you.” Amanda greets cheerfully. Peter nods, giving her hand a shake as well. 

”Well, there’s no time to lose. I think we can assume that you have plenty of income. Can you take us on a tour around the house and show us Peter’s room?” The man asks, checking something off in his folder. “I’m Mitch, by the way.” 

”Yeah of course, follow me.” Tony says, looking somewhat nervous all the sudden as he leads Peter by the shoulder with the two workers following. 

”Here we are.” Tony motions to the inside of the room. Peter steps aside to let the workers in trying to not focus on the fact there were legos scattered all over the floor. 

”Looks like he has his own bed and plenty of clothes…” The two look around the place, making sure Peter has his own toothbrush and the like. 

”Peter we need to ask you some questions.” Amanda says, motioning back to the living area. 

”Right… Can Mr. Stark stay with me?” 

”He can.” Amanda replies, “May we sit on the couch?” 

”Oh yeah of course.” Tony waves a dismissive hand while taking a seat on the couch across from them. Peter takes a seat next to Tony, giving him a small glance before looking to the workers again. 

”Are you happy here, Peter?” Mitch asks, pen ready in hand. 

”Very.” Peter responds diligently, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. 

The two social workers ask some procedural questions; what was his schedule like, what him and Tony did together. It was all pretty boring and Peter found himself fidgeting and trying to keep himself entertained. Eventually the questions shifted to Tony, questions about meals, chores, and eventually, “What is the plan for school?” 

Peter grimaces, he knows they had talked briefly about a STEM school that Tony was sure Peter would like, but they never got far into the details of it. 

”I have him enrolled and he’ll be starting Monday.” Tony replies smoothly, Peter looking over at him with annoyance, it was currently Friday. The workers seem to like this answer and go through the mundane notes of what school and all the other random things. Peter mostly tunes it out and flips onto his back instead, letting his feet rest against the back cushion of the couch while he slides his back down the seat, his head eventually hitting the floor. Tony looks to him amusedly, but finishes up the conversation with the social workers nonetheless. 

It feels like days, but it was only an hour later when the two stand and announce that it was time for them to leave. Peter quickly jumps onto his feet. 

”It was nice to meet you Mr. Stark, and you too Peter. Have a good day and a good first day of school next week.” Amanda says kindly, Mitch nods, “Bye.” With little to no fanfare the two take their leave. 

”See, that wasn’t so bad.” Tony smiles, wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulders. Peter pouts still, but leans into Tony’s side. 

”It was boring. And you didn’t tell me about school. I start next Monday?” 

”Sorry kid, I had to. It was hard enough to get you out of the care of your old family without being able to give too many details.” 

Peter mumbles to himself but waves it off. “Can we go do something? Maybe go to the park or like the training room?” Peter asks, having way too much energy which was clear by the fact he couldn’t stop bouncing on his toes. 

”I’m pretty sure one of us has an injury that they’re still supposed to be taking easy, and it’s not me so that leaves… You.” Tony gently taps Peter’s forehead with his finger, laughing as he does so. 

”Seriously? I’m basically healed! That’s totally not fair, Mr. Stark.” Peter huffs. “You should be letting me train or something, I need to get back out there.” 

Tony quirks a brow, “Kid you’re going to be grounded from Spider-Man until you’re 80 after that little stunt.” 

”What—!? No way! Spider-Man is important to me and the city!” Peter almost yells. 

”Pete, Pete I was just joking I’m sorry calm down. You _do_ need to take a break from Spider-Man though, okay? Just for a little bit at least. However, I have a surprise for you. Come with me.” Tony gently leads Peter towards the elevator with a grin, though Peter continues to grumble quietly under his breath. The prospect of a surprise was certainly putting him in a better mood. The elevator lands at the lab, it was open and luxurious in all ways a scientific lab could be. Peter had been down here a handful of times but was still completely impressed by just how sleek and lavish it looked. Not to mention the futuristic technology that was all around it. 

”The lab? Do we get to work on super secret tech?” Peter asks excitedly, starting to poke around at the different materials and tools that were littered against the white tables. 

”I guess you could say that. Come here.” Tony waves Peter over further down the lab, Peter humming as he follows. 

”Open this case.” Tony instructs, pushing it over to Peter. 

”Okay.” Peter was grinning, excitement making his heart start to pump as he wondered about what was inside. Peter clicks the latches open and gasps in surprise. Popping out of the case was none other than an amazing Spider-Man suit. It was cool beyond belief. “This… This is spectacular! Oh my god!” Peter was nearly giggling as he pulled the suit out of the case and started to mess with it, wondering how to put it on. “You really outdid yourself Mr. Stark this is amazing!” Peter continues to gush, Tony grinning the whole time. 

”Well I couldn’t have you out there in your pajamas. Not only is this suit much more resilient, it has connection to me and Friday so that if anything goes south I’m able to get to you. As well as other protocols to keep you safe.” 

Peter nods some, too excited in the moment to even care. “Can I put it on now?” Peter asks, nearly bouncing off the walls in his excitement. 

”Sure, just to try it on though, no climbing or jumping or web swinging. Got it?” 

Peter nods quickly and starts to strip, Tony paying no mind as Peter manages the suit on. His lips purse as he stands in the baggy suit, mask in hand. “This is… a little big.” 

Tony snorts, “Try tapping that big ol’ spider on your chest.” 

Peter nods before pressing on the spider, the suit fitting to him perfectly. “Holy crap!” Peter laughs again before he puts his mask on, the lenses blinking as he does. “Wow…” 

”Just like a glove. Now come on underoos, we need to go buy you some school stuff still. How about a little trip to the store huh? It’ll be good to get you some air. I ordered your pencils and folders online, but you could do with some new clothes and a backpack.” 

Of course, Peter complains and mentions that he has plenty of clothes already, but does as instructed anyway. Truth be told, as excited as he was and as much as he wanted to go out as Spider-Man, he was still in a bit of pain and felt just a touch too anxious to really go hero-ing at the moment, so the distraction was somewhat welcomed. Peter takes the suit off and pulls on his space sweater and joggers again before heading back through the shiny elevator doors, glancing up at Tony with a smile. 

”Come on kid, we gotta get going. I know you want to eat ice cream all day, but we actually came to go school shopping.” Tony laughs, watching as the kid gets strawberry ice cream all over his mouth and cheeks. 

”Ugh.” Peter huffs as he takes a napkin and quickly starts to scrub at his whole face. Peter then finishes up and takes a glug of water. “Alright, alright, let’s go.” Peter says, rushing out of the parlor with Tony. 

Tony laughs as he leads Peter through the streets of New York, using a hat, sunglasses, and inconspicuous clothing to keep himself under a disguise. Honestly he didn’t look too recognizable otherwise, you’d be surprised how easy it was to walk around without anyone recognizing you. 

”How about Burberry? Or Nordstrom?” Tony asks, leading Peter through high districts with other designer brands like Gucci and Louis Vuitton storefronts. As familiar as Peter was with New York, this wasn’t really his area. 

”Um… What about Old Navy or something?” Peter says, looking at all the high end brands. 

Tony supposes that makes sense, that these stores would be overwhelming to someone who had never stepped foot in one. Tony smiles and wraps an arm around Peter’s shoulders. 

”Pete, I’m a billionaire. We’ll go to Old Navy too, but we have to get you a few things. For example, a fitted suit. On top of that you deserve to have some nice trendy clothes. I’m pretty sure you’re living some kids’ dreams right now.” Tony laughs, Peter only shifting and seeming to think on that for a few moments. 

”Whatever you say, Mr. Stark.” 

With that scored away they begin their clothes and school shopping. Peter was clearly unused to the type of clothing offered at high brand stores. Still, Tony was able to help Peter pick out a few nicer items and there were some that Peter really seemed to like, such as another space themed sweater. It was cute, though Tony would never admit this aloud. Tony made sure to get Peter a nice coat, some shoes, pants, a backpack, the whole deal. A fitted suit would unfortunately have to wait, though. Then, as promised, the pair made their way to Old Navy so Peter could pick out some Star Wars shirts and socks, as well as some t-shirts with god awful science puns. 

”’If a plant is sad, do the other plants photosympathize with it?’ I mean that’s just top humor!” Peter had laughed, adding the shirt to the cart that Tony was pushing. If you had told Tony a month ago he would be pushing a cart full of clothes for a 12 year old child he would've laughed in your face and called you crazy. Alas, here he was doing that very thing. 

”Yeah, maybe when you’re a nerd.” Tony teases lightly, grabbing a few random packs of underwear in Peter’s size as well. 

”Oh look! They have Star Wars shoes! Can I get them?” Peter asked, looking scared to actually ask for something specific. And how could Tony say no? Tony grins and grabs a pair and puts them in the cart, already knowing his size from earlier (which Peter had to correct him on when he guessed a size too big, did kids really have such small feet?) 

”Alright underoos, you ready to go?” Tony asks, the time nearing five and the stores becoming more crowded. 

”Yep!” Peter answers enthusiastically, bouncing beside Tony as they get in line. The wait and subsequent checkout are both uneventful, the only thing of note being the fact Peter felt the need to play with everything they passed while in line. 

”Alright kiddo, one more surprise.” Tony grins as he hands off the bags to a grumpy Happy, the man taking them back to the car. 

”What is it?” Peter asks, eyes big and expressive as they look up at Tony. It melted his heart, again Tony wouldn’t admit that. 

”So… I know that you like Legos.” Tony starts, leading Peter down the sidewalk. “They have a huge Lego store here, we’re gonna go in and you’re going to choose any three sets that you want.” Tony says with a huge grin. 

Peter stops in his tracks, looking caught off guard and like a deer caught in headlights. Tony stops too, his concern growing when Peter’s eyes start to water. Suddenly Peter’s hands are hiding his face, soft cries shaking Peter’s shoulders. 

”Shit— I’m sorry Peter, do you not like that? We can go anywhere- I didn't mean to make you cry…” Tony quickly apologizes, feeling awful for hurting the boy in front of him. Tony gently sets a hand on Peter’s shoulder, trying to search his face and comfort the crying kid. Tony thought it would’ve been a great idea, would’ve cheered Peter up. Clearly he had been wrong, though. Maybe it was too overwhelming? 

”No— No I’m not sad, I’m sorry.” Peter wipes his tears with a soft laugh, the smile now unmistakable. “It’s just… You’ve been so nice to me. No one has cared this much since my aunt and uncle died.” Peter says, his arms dropping and tears quickly subsiding. Tony finds himself sighing some in relief as he slowly starts to walk towards the legos again. 

”Well you deserve it, kid. You help keep the city safe, the least someone can do is clothe you and buy you some Legos.” Tony says, walking in through the bright yellow doors. The walls were lined with large boxes of legos, different colors and styles and sets. Kids ran around, frazzled parents trying to reign them in. 

Peter was immediately overwhelmed if Tony had to guess, those Bambi eyes not once shrinking as he walked through the aisles. Peter starts to debate over the three sets to choose, and truthfully Tony would buy them all, but he didn’t want to overwhelm the boy anymore than he already was so figured three was a good starting point. 

”Okay. Got it.” Peter chooses his sets, and they were pretty cool. One, of course, was Star Wars themed (the Death Star, which was surprisingly the most expensive one). Another was the Apollo rocket, and the last one was a NES set that Tony thought was completely badass. The two check out, Peter nearly vibrating with excitement and ready to trip over anyone on his rush to the car. 

”Alright buddy, cool off a little. We have a kind of important dinner tonight.” Tony says as they get in the car. Peter looks over at him, honestly looking a bit wore out from their already busy day. Tony felt a little bad, but this was really important. 

”Oh um… Okay.” Peter shifts nervously, biting down on his lower lip while slowly averting his gaze. 

”Sorry, I didn’t mean to just spring this on you. Pepper is going to eat with us tonight, she needs to ask you a few things and settle them for SI purposes. It’ll be at home though, we can order whatever you want.” Tony smiles, trying to lighten the blow. 

”Pepper like… like Pepper Potts!?” Peter gasps, cheeks warming. 

”The one and only, kiddo.” 

”That’s… That’s wow— “ Peter blinks a few times, Tony chuckling some as the kid is clearly at a loss for words. 

”She’s pretty amazing, huh?” Tony teases. 

”Yeah she’s a total badass, Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaims. 

”Watch your language there, buddy. Spider-Babies shouldn’t say things like that.” Tony chuckles, softly ruffling Peter’s hair. 

”Sorry, sorry it’s just that she's so powerful and like— I’m just some orphan from Queens and I’m meeting Pepper Potts!” 

Tony wanted to tease Peter about the fact that Peter was also under Tony‘s guardianship, but instead he says, “You’re not just some orphan from Queens, you’re my intern. Not just any kid gets to be fostered by me, you know? And not just anyone gets to hang out in my lab, either.” 

Peter seems a little taken aback by this, flustered even, as he looks back down at his lap. “Thank you.” 

The rest of the ride is spent in silence, Tony tapping a few notes into his phone until they get back to the tower. They unload the car and head up towards the penthouse, Peter chatting about space and Elon Musk or something. It was endearing, but Tony was struggling to pay attention at the moment. 

When the elevator doors slide open Tony expects to see Pepper, but instead he is greeted by both Pepper and Steve chatting amongst each other. Tony feels his heart clench, not at all prepared to face Steve at the moment. Peter seems unprepared too, taking a half step closer to Tony and looking up at him with nerves. There is definitely some underlying excitement at seeing Captain America, but it’s obvious he doesn’t want to betray Tony either, having only fought the man less than a month ago. Tony felt just as conflicted. 

”Tony.” Pepper smiles kindly before glancing to Peter, “And you must be Peter, so nice to finally meet you.” She strides over and holds out a hand to him. 

Peter takes it and gives it a polite shake before nodding dumbly. “Um yes that’s me,” Peter says softly, “Nice to meet you too.” Almost stammering but looking proud of himself when he doesn’t. 

”Uh hey Tony, I guess this is kind of bad timing?” Steve rubs the back of his neck apologetically, averting his gaze towards the windows. 

”Yeah uh— I thought you were in Wakanda?” 

”I was, but Bucky is under cyro until we can figure out how to undo what Hydra did to his brain.” 

”The Winter Soldier?” Peter asks, looking between the two. 

Steve clearly didn’t like the name, but he nods. “Right uh-but he probably won’t go by that anymore. Brainwashed.” 

Peter nods, “I hope you can fix it.” 

Steve smiles some as he walks over, “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Steve Rogers.” Steve says, also holding out a hand to the kid. 

Peter honest to god stares at it for a solid fifteen seconds before slowly shaking it as well, Steve’s hand completely engulfing Peter’s. 

”I’m Peter, I know who you are I mean-you’re like in all of our textbooks and everything.” 

Steve chuckles before turning to Tony, clearly having more questions but having the mind to wait, “Can we talk later?” Steve asks. 

Tony cant help but nod, his heart still yearning for Steve in a way he wasn’t fully ready to admit. “Uh yeah, how long will you be in New York?” 

”Couple weeks at least, I have to figure a few things out, make some stops. I’ll swing by again in a few days.” 

Tony nods as Steve smiles to Peter again, “It was a pleasure to meet you Peter, I hope to see you again soon.” With that, the captain makes his exit and leaves the three standing there. Tony sighs. 

”Let the kid and I put these bags up and then we’ll be down. Kid says he wants pizza, will you put an order in with Fri?” 

Pepper had agreed easily and within a half hour the three are sitting at the table, pizza in hands as they start to talk about Peter’s life here at the tower. 

”You’ll be given special access that not everyone has,” Pepper explains, “Many of the people in the tower have badges, but not residents. However, due to the secrecy of you staying here I will have a badge printed for you. On paper you’re Tony’s intern which will grant you the highest level badge, however since printed badges dont typically go up this high no one will realize and simply think you are on the highest R&D floors. Friday should be able to take care of anything else, though be a bit careful as only very select few have access to Friday. Such as me, Tony, some of the avengers, and now you.” Pepper smiles before containing, “I wouldn't enter through the front desk and would recommend the side entrance that only high level employees can use, or when you can, going through the back where only residents can go. I understand that may not always be possible so luckily the side entrance has a private elevator.” Pepper explains kindly, Peter clearly feeling overwhelmed by the information. Tony feels for him, they had been going over things for a while now. Rules and NDAs and the like. 

”Thank you.” Peter says politely. 

”Moving on, at school you’ll still be known as Peter Parker and none of the general staff or your teachers will know of your set up. In fact, not even the principal or anyone in the district will know. Tony will be under a pseudonym as your guardian, and we will have paperwork listing you as a Stark Industries intern.” Pepper continues, taking a bite of pizza. “Further, we will not go public with this information unless you wish to or something dire happens. And I think that covers it for now.” There were things that definitely still needed to be discussed, but it seemed Pepper realized Peter’s brain was full by this point. 

Peter sighs, seemingly in relief, before taking a bite of his own pizza. “Thank you again Ms. Potts, you’re awesome.” 

Pepper grins at the compliment, “Thank you Peter, I’m glad to be of help to you.” 

Dinner continues without a hitch, but Pepper is a busy woman and soon has to run off. She tugs on her jacket and can’t help but open her arms for a hug from Peter, the boy graciously accepting. Tony was a little surprised, he hadn’t really given Peter too many actual real hugs yet, but Pepper was doing it so naturally on their first meeting. “You’re a great kid Peter, I’m glad you’re here. It was nice to meet you. Don’t let Tony get you into too much trouble.” 

Peter grins wide, cheeks red as he nods. “You too, Ms. Potts, thank you!” With that, Pepper takes her leave. 

”And then there were two.” Tony whistles, grabbing their plates and putting them in the sink. 

”Yeah… it was crazy meeting her. Captain America too!” 

”You stole his shield.” 

Peter huffs, “He doesn’t know that!” 

Tony laughs and pats Peter’s back, “Alright underoos, time for bed. Your first day of school is just a few days away so we need to get you back on schedule.” 

Peter groans loudly but, thankfully, complies and heads upstairs. Tony goes to his own room to shower and change while Peter presumably does the same. After fixing his t-shirt, Tony heads into Peter’s room to see the kid laying in bed already half asleep in some blue pajamas, Loops tucked under his arms. Tony feels an affectionate smile pull at his cheeks, his chest feeling oddly warm. 

”Goodnight, Peter.” 

”Night, dad.” Peter mumbles, too asleep to register the words. 

Tony doesn’t say anything, closing the door quietly and making his way back to his room. Did he hear that correctly? Tony feels a myriad of emotions-anxiety, guilt, fear, and… and a weird, mushy paternal love. Just like that Peter had Tony completely wrapped around his finger. But did Peter mean to say that? Was he already in some dream thinking about his actual dad or his uncle? 

”Fri? What did Peter say?” 

”It appears he said “night, dad” before falling asleep. Scans show he was in the process when he said this, but was semi-coherent..” 

”Uh right, thanks.” Tony stares at the wall, but soon finds himself smiling. Dad. He liked the sound of that. 

Unfortunately, by the morning, Peter was right back to Mr. Stark and seemed to be unaware that it had even happened. 

The next few days had passed in a blink of an eye. It was Sunday night and Peter was beyond stressed about it. Peter took his shower, brushed his teeth, changed into his new pajamas, and even curled up in bed with Loops. It was only 8, but Peter wasn’t sure what else to do. It had been months since Peter had been in school and he was utterly, utterly terrified. 

”Kid?” Tony’s voice calls softly, the man stepping in and taking a seat on the edge of Peter’s bed, patting his leg. Peter looks up, smiling some. 

”Hi.” 

Tony chuckles, “Hi. Are you okay?” 

Peter nods as he sits up, fidgeting with Loops a little. “Yeah… I’m just a little nervous.” Peter admits quietly. 

”I’d expect that, it’s been a while since you’ve been in school, right?” 

”Mhmm, a couple months.” 

”It’ll be fine, I promise. You’re the smartest kid I know, hell, you’re one of the smartest people I know period. And lookie here, I got another surprise for you.” Tony grins. 

”Another one!? That’s insane—“ Peter laughs. 

”Yeah, well this one is kind of important.” Tony pulls out a little bag and places it on Peter’s lap. Peter eyes it before taking out the two little boxes, starting with the bigger one. 

”You-You didn’t—“ 

”Oh but I did.” Tony grins. 

”The newest Stark phone!? This only came out like a month ago-!” Peter laughs excitedly as he turns it on, turning the phone over in his hands. “This is like a million dollars—“ 

Tony snorts, “Definitely not that expensive Petey, besides I own the company so it’s not really too much of a problem for me. And I need a way to contact you, it’s really important for you to have that.” Tony explains, Peter nodding in understanding. 

”Wow… Wow thank you. This is awesome.” 

”Of course now uh— Open the next one.” 

Peter sets the phone down before he picks up the smaller box and opens that as well. 

”A smart watch..?” Peter asks in confusion, though seemingly in awe as he takes it out of the box. 

”Yep. It’ll track your vitals and has an emergency call button.” Tony explains. 

”Why would I need that?” 

”Kid I’ve known you only a few weeks and you’re a magnet for trouble.” 

Peter pouts at that, not too amused at the sentiment. 

”You know it’s true. Now put it on, that thing is waterproof, bullet proof, fireproof, and simply just Peter proof. I want it on at all times okay?” 

Peter was unsure what had Tony feeling so protective, but he figures it’d be bad rep if Peter got hurt or died or something. Not to mention Tony was a good guy, it’s not like he’d want Peter to be hurt or something. The thought of Tony wanting Peter specifically to be safe never really crossed his mind. Peter puts the watch on, looking it over some with a smile, even if it was a bit superficial it was nice to feel like someone cared. 

”Okay. Thank you, Mr. Stark.” 

”Geez kid, you calling that makes me feel so old. Can you call me Tony?” 

Peter laughs, “Sure, Mr. Stark.” Peter replies cheekily, Tony playfully pushing him to the side. 

”Alright Pete, get some sleep okay? I’ll drive you to school and pick you up tomorrow, after that it’ll be Happy’s job.” 

”Oh— You don’t have to do that, I can take the bus.” Peter says, feeling anxious and worried about becoming a burden. 

”Nonsense, Happy hardly has to drive me so it’ll be good for him to get some air. Trust me.” Tony stands, finger gunning at Peter. “Now you sleep. Night night, count some sheep.” 

Peter laughs again as he curls up into the bed and gets comfortable, yawning. “Goodnight, Mr. Stark.” 

”Night, underoos.” Tony replies, walking out. 

The closing of the door flushes the room in darkness, the nightlight Peter usually turned on having been forgotten when Peter had come in here with full teenage angst. Except the main light had been on then. Experimently, Peter says, “Um, Friday?” 

”Yes, Peter?” Friday replies softly. 

”Can you turn on my night light please?” 

”Of course.” The AI responds, the light turning on and filling Peter’s wall with soft white stars and planets. Peter sighs in relief and soon finds himself falling asleep. 

Unfortunately that didn’t last long. Peter cries out in his sleep, his body burning with memories of injections and experiments that he had been tormented with. Watery eyes fly open, revealing none other than an anxious Tony hesitantly trying to wake him. On Peter’s panic he flinches away, nearly hitting Tony in the process. Luckily the man had caught on and dodged. 

”Woah there Roo, it’s okay. It’s just me, Mr. Stark. Deep breaths for me Petey.” Tony soothes, Peter trying to listen though still gasping for air. 

”With me, come on buddy.” Tony tries again, cautiously taking one of Peter’s hands and settling it against his chest as he takes an exaggerated breath. Peter manages to follow, his vision starting to clear and Tony’s unmistakable concerned face now visible. Peter swallows as he continues to catch his breath, Loops hugged tightly in his arms now. 

”There you go.” Tony offers a small smile as Peter starts to relax, his mind pushing away those terrible memories. 

”’M sorry—“ Peter murmurs, voice thick with emotions. 

”No, no, you have nothing to apologize for.” Tony says. Peter continues to be quiet, Tony eyeing him. 

”Pete..” Tony says after a moment, Peter’s eyes drag back up to Tony’s worried expression. “Do you want to talk about it?” Tony offers 

Peter’s reflex is to say no, to brush it off and away. Peter slowly looks to Tony again, then away, then back to Tony. Slowly, Peter nods. 

”Is… Is that okay?” 

”More than okay.” Tony reassures, sitting back on the bed more comfortably. Hesitantly, he offers his arm so that Peter could sit with him. Peter doesn’t hesitate to lean into the offered position, his head gently resting against Tony’s chest and body curled at his side. Tony wraps his arm around Peter’s shoulders. 

”Whenever you’re ready Pete, I’ll listen.” 

There’s a minute of silence before Peter finally starts, “His name is Mr. Morrow and he experimented on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments they keep me sustained!!


End file.
